DigiAnimes
by Rackso
Summary: A bunch of people from different animes becomes digidestined. This is gonna be a series Fan Fic. This basically centers on Digimon, but also goes to their own world. This is a Digimon/Sailormoon/Gundam Wing/ Dragonball Z/Ronin Warriors/CardCaptors Xover
1. The Day We Met

OUR STORY: Author's Note: IMPRTANT!! In this story, there will be a lot of Digimon. I'm only going to explain what the Digimon look like, and how there powers work if I've created them myself. I won't state what they look like if they've appeared in the TV show, were in any of the movies, in any of the videogames, or are on Digimon trading cards. Thank you, and again.ENJOY!  
  
Episode 1: The Day We Met  
  
"Ha, ha! Take that Darklink!" Trunks is playing games on his mom's computer.  
"Trunks, sweetie. Mommy needs to use the computer right now. It's important." Bulma is in the next room, "You can finish playing later."  
"Okay mama," The screen gets brighter and brighter. All of a sudden trunks is pulled through the monitor. Bulma comes in from the other room.  
"Trunks is so obedient. Now, if only Vegeta did what I say that quickly." She added thoughtfully.  
"I heard that woman!" Vegeta, also from the next room.  
"Shut up you jerk!" Bulma sitting at her computer. Then she said to herself, 'I don't know why I even stay with him. If it wasn't for Trunks, he'd be history. But in a strange way, I do love him.'  
  
"Noooooooo! Kento get up!" Mia picks up a newspaper and starts rolling it up in her hand. She begins to hit him repeatedly with the paper. "I said GET UP!"  
"Okay, okay," Kento hops out of the chair and runs out the front door of the room. Mia sits down at her laptop.  
"Look what the big bad Kento has done to you," Mia is talking to the thing like it's a baby. "It'll be alright, yes it will. Yes it will."  
Just then, Rowen came into the room from the back way. "What's up Mia?" Rowen has a smile on his face, and is in a very good mood.  
"Rowen, I'm glad you're here," Mia breathes a sigh of relief, and then continues. "Kento did something and messed up my files. You're the computer whiz. Can you fix it for me?" Mia bats her eyelashes, "Pleeeeeeeeeease."  
"Sure."  
Mia gets out of the seat and Rowen takes her place, "Excuse me, I have some unfinished business to take care of." Mia rolls up the paper extra tight, and runs out the same door Kento went through.  
Rowen stares at the screen for a while. "This is easy, all I have to do is press Alt + Ctrl + F6, then press enter." Rowen says to himself. After he hit enter, the screen began to glow, and he was sucked into it.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy transformed into Super Sailor Mercury. She was the last of the senshi to change.  
"Mercury, can you find a weakness on this guy?" Sailor Moon inquired.  
'I'll try." Sailor Mercury takes out a mini computer. She touches her ear, and a visor runs across her eyes. She starts pushing buttons on the computer. "Let's see now.Aaaaah!" Mercury gets swallowed up into the computer. It closes itself in mid-air, drops to the ground, and then vanishes.  
  
"The war is finally over," Trowa comments energetically.  
"I know what ya mean. I can hardly believe it." Says Duo picking up a control.  
"There are now no more reasons for the Gundams to be on earth." Quatre then added, "or anywhere for that matter."  
Duo pushed a button, and the self-destruct sequence began. Duo's, Quatre's, and Trowa's Gundams all exploded. Not leaving one trace behind. "And that's that."  
"Here is where we part." Quatre said dryly.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Trowa.  
Duo held out his hand, and Trowa shook it. "To everlasting peace."  
"To everlasting peace." Trowa repeated.  
Duo did the same thing to Quatre. They all said their good-byes and all went there separate ways. Duo just walked for hours, and found himself at an abandoned laboratory. The one where he first met Heero. He decided to take a look on their computers. "Maybe these parts are still salvageable. I bet Howard could use some new gizmo to tinker with." Dou began looking through the files, and was soon transferred into the computer.  
  
"So what's our project again?" Sakura lazily lifted her head from the desk. "Well.?"  
"Were you asleep when Mr. Tarada assigned the project?" Madison looked at her friend who was rubbing her eyes.  
"I stayed up late last night. I've been a little tired, with my magical powers coming back and all." Sakura answered, "I'm still a little tired, but I have all the Star Cards in my possession now.  
"I know, it's great but.I'm gonna miss taping all the adventures. But our project's on Genetic DNA." Sakura and Madison sat in the library looking for information on the Internet. Sakura typed in their subject on a search engine. As they were looking at one site, the whole library began to fill with a bright light. "What's going on!?" Madison put on her sunglasses and they let her see through the bright light. She saw it was coming from the computer. "It's coming from the computer, Sakura."  
"I know. I'm gonna try and shut it off," Sakura's fingers touched the screen, and the computer consumed her whole body.  
"No, Sakura!" Madison yelled after seeing her friend pulled into the computer before she could do anything to help her.  
  
All of the people who were sucked into their computers lay sprawled all over the ground. Amy was the first to regain consciousness, "Wha-Where am I?" Amy, lying on her back, felt something on her stomach. She opened up her eyes, and her blurred vision became adjusted. She saw a pair of ice blue eyes staring at her. "Ah!" A startled Amy quickly got off the ground and stood up. She looked around and saw other bodies motionless on the ground, and noticed she was in a forest. Amy then examined her own body and saw she was back in her regular clothes, not her sailor suit.  
"Who are you? You work for the Dark Moon Kingdom, don't you?" Said Amy coldly.  
"You are so silly, Amy. I'm Umimon, your digi partner." Said the funny looking creature. Amy looked at Umimon closely. She was a light blue head with a little curved tail coming from behind her.  
"How do you know my name?" Asked a confused Amy.  
Umimon looked at her, "Oh look the others are getting up." Amy looked around and saw other creatures talking to the other people who were getting up.  
  
"So what are you again?" Asks a confused Duo, looking at what looks to him like a cannon ball with feet, and thin, narrow eyes.  
"I'm Alloymon, your Digimon," replied the creature.  
"A Digimon, huh? And may I ask, where the heck are we?"  
"That's easy, we are where all Digimon come from, the Digital World. Or Digi World for short," Alloymon jumped up into Duos arms. "We're partners, and there's nothing we can do about it."  
"Hey, works for me." Alloymon climbed up on Duo's shoulder, and sat there, "You can be my little tour guide." Duo casually walks over to Amy. "Hey there."  
  
"Dokumon is it?" Said a confused Trunks, scratching his head.  
"Yes, Trunks. Is there something bothering you? Because you look sad," Dokumon wonders in a worried tone. His little golden cat-head just smiled. His eyes glittered to make Trunks feel better.  
"Not really, it's that I've never been away from my mom without telling her where I was going. She's probably freaking right now." Trunks stares at Duo and Amy talking with Rowen.  
  
"So I figure we were all pulled in here from our computers," explains Rowen. Amy turns her head and sees Trunks and Sakura walking over to their direction. "But how do we get back? That's the question."  
A feathery little head came from behind Rowen's legs, "Fusiamon doesn't know how you are supposed to get back, but I'll protect you until you do go back to wherever it is you all come from." Fusiamon looked like Alloymon, but with dark blue feathers, no wings. He raked his small talons on the ground.  
"Well wherever this place is, one thing's for sure, we need to eat, I'm hungry," Sakura looked at the gang pleadingly. "Sorry, didn't eat breakfast today." She laughs nervously.  
"Here you go Sakura," An all black, fuzzy little Digimon with blue eyes came with a piece of fruit on its head.  
"Oh, I almost forgot about you. Everyone this is my supposed partner Inumon." She picks up the fruit and bites into it. "Mmm, it's very delicious! Thank you."  
"I think it's best we stay in a group, because this is unfamiliar territory we're in," Suggests Amy.  
They take one step towards the woods, when, "Hassssssssssssss" a levitating 10-foot snake crashes through the trees.  
"What's that?" Screamed Sakura. "I thought only cute little monsters lived in the Digital World."  
"Then you've got a lot to learn," mocked Inumon. "He's a very, very bad Digimon named Serpentmon. His Acid Juice attack can disintegrate anything. And what it can't disintegrate, it poisons."  
"This is bad." Duo looking up helpless.  
"I thought you said you'd protect me Fusiamon?" Rowen looks down at his Digi Partner.  
"Oh, right. Come on guys!" Fusiamon directs all the other Digimon to attack. "BUBBLE BLOW!" All the little Digimon shoot little bubbles out of their mouth at Serpentmon.  
"Urrhhh," Serpentmon is hit. "ACID JUICE!" He spit purple acid from his mouth at the other Digimon. They all struggle to avoid it.  
"I can't just stand around and watch them get beaten." Rowen gritted his teeth, "Armor of Strata, Tao Inochi!"  
Apparently, Amy had the same idea, "Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy held up a pink pen and shouted the words. "Huh, what's going on?"  
"I can't transform," Rowen looks worried and is shaking.  
"KKAAAAAAAAA-MMEEEEEEEEEEEE-HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEE-HAA!" Trunks expected a blast to come from his hands, but instead, nothing came out.  
"My powers!?" Trunks, Amy, and Rowen stared at each other.  
"Maybe our powers don't work in the Digital World. I don't know about yours, but at least mine don't." Rowen still can't believe he can't transform. They all look at their Digimon, and see that they can't avoid Serpentmon's attacks forever.  
"I wish we could help them. If there was only something we could do," Sakura looked at Inumon, with his bruises. "I feel so, guilty just standing here!" The human's pockets began to vibrate.  
"Huh?" They all wondered out loud. They reach into their pockets and out comes a little device that looks like a cell phone or beeper.  
"I know this wasn't here before," Trunks examines it from all its angles.  
The little devices shake faster, and give off a glow. They then look at their Digimon who also begin to glow. "Dokumon."  
"Umimon."  
"Fusiamon."  
"Alloymon."  
"Inumon."  
"DIGIVOLVE TO."  
".Yaseimon!"  
".Mizukoramon!" ".Aitorimon!" ".Cyborimon!" ".Blackiemon!" Where little bashed up monsters once were, now stood taller, more equipped ones. "They.they transformed," Rowen gasped at where Fusiamon was a second ago, now he sees Aitorimon, a dark blue eagle-like Digimon. All the Digimon started to attack Serpentmon with an array of bazaar, different attacks. The humans were in awe. "ACID JUICE!" Serpentmon attacked again, and it was noticeable he was getting weaker. But he still showed no sign of backing down, and neither did they.  
"V-LASER!"  
"BLAST RINGS!" A laser and three red rings hit Serpentmon from the air on both sides of his head.  
"Oowwww!" Serpentmon turns around looking in the sky. He sees two flying Digimon coming towards him. Serpentmon rubs his head with his tail, and floats off in a hurry. A flying blue and white dragon Digimon lands in front of the group. He's soon followed by: a giant reddish-brown bird with horns; a green and black bug; a flying horse, and what looks like a flying sphinx; and from the ground, a yellow looking dinosaur with a purple underbelly.  
All of the newly arrived Digimon carried human passengers that were riding them in some way. The humans got off, and the Digimon de- digivovled. One boy who wore goggles on top of his head came striding up to the group, "Hi! I'm Davis!" One by one, they introduced themselves to each other.  
Gatomon came up next to Sakura, and Blackiemon, an all black dog type Digimon growled at her. "Sorry, force of habit," he apologized.  
"Do any of you have one of these?" A boy in all gray with dark blueish hair asked, holding up his Digivice. His name is Ken.  
Rowen, Sakura, Trunks, Amy, and Duo all held out their Digivices. "Cool! They've got D-3's too!" That means you're a Digidestined, like us!"  
"Exactly what are these?" Amy said puzzled.  
"We call them D-3's or Digivices. We use them to travel in and out of the Digital World." T.K. explained, "They're really nifty. In the end, the new group explained everything they knew about Digimon and the Digital World, and the various stages of digivolving. The 'Rookie' is what everyone except Gatomon (who is at the 'Champion' stage) was at now. They even told them how two  
They all quickly bonded with their Digimon. Rowen sat under a tree talking about his adventures as a Ronin Warrior with Aitorimon. Cyborimon, who looked like a guy made of metal sat entranced as he listened to the tales of Duo as a Gundam pilot. Amy and Mizukoramon, who had beautiful aquamarine scales. Picture the creature from the black lagoon, but a girl, and three times as pretty. They talked about life as a Sailor Senshi. Trunks told Yaseimon about the time he helped save the world by beating up a monster called Majin Buu. Blackiemon who preferred to walk on all fours, but could easily walk on his hind legs wagged his tail merrily, as Sakura told him how she had just transformed all the Clow Cards into Star Cards a few days ago.  
A big group that consisted of Eleven humans, four of who are girls, ten rookie Digimon, and one champion level Digimon took a picture on Kari's digital camera. "Now that's one for the scrap book!" The sun set slowly over the horizon.  
"This is beautiful," Amy commented. "But we should be getting back to our world. But I don't want to leave Mizukoramon here all alone now. After all, she's been waiting for me a long time."  
"That's the beauty of being a Digidestined, Amy. When you go to the real world, if you have a D-3, your Digimon goes back to there with you." They all soon left and found a TV monitor. Here we go. They were all sucked into the TV screen and transported to the places where they first came to the Digi World.  
  
Madison was asleep at the desk in the library, where Sakura had gone into the computer. A bright light flickered on the screen, then it became a beam. Sakura and Inumon came through, and landed on Madison's head. "Hi, you must be Madison. I'm Inumon" Inumon introduced himself. "I'd shake hands with you but I'm just a head." Madison stared at her friend. Sakura explained the whole Digi experience to her. "It's way after closing, how did you stay here so long?" "Well I hid when the librarian was closing up, and waited for you till I fell asleep," said Madison. 


	2. Our Story Begins

Episode 2: Our Story Begins  
  
Rowen: Hey I'm Rowen. Yesterday was even weirder than the day I got my armor. Me, and four other people were transported to the Digital World. We became friends fast, but the weirdest thing was, we all got ourselves some monsters. Serpentmon attacked us, and our Digimon tried to protect us the best they could. That's when their attacks weren't doing very good. Fusiamon digivolved into Aitorimon. That surprised me. It seems the five of us have powers of some kind. But they don't work in the Digital World. Other, more experienced Digidestined kids came to our rescue. Boy, if everyday is like this, I can't wait to see what happens today!  
  
Duo and Alloymon were walking.Actually Alloymon was perched on Duo's shoulder, and Duo was walking to the park. "Duo, why do you humans-"  
Alloymon was cut off, "Ssshhhhh! You can't talk in public. People might start to wonder." Duo whispered.  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh no, I'm late!" Sakura hopped out of bed. She threw some clothes on. "Why didn't the alarm clock go off?"  
"Oh, you mean this thing?" Said Inumon looking at the clock.  
"Yes, that thing. Why do you ask?" Sakura started eyeing him suspiciously.  
"It was making noise so I turned it off so you could get some sleep. I am helping you to relax." Inumon replied.  
A little yellow cute looking bear with wings came out of Sakura's bottom drawer, "Sakura, keep it down. Some of us are trying to SLEEP HERE!!!" He shifted his little wings with his tail, and scratched his stomach.  
"Fine Kero, we're leaving now anyway."  
"Inumon, we'll finish playing Moonlight Legends when you get back, kay?" Kero ducked into the drawer, and it closed behind him.  
The door to Sakura's room opened swiftly, "Hey squirt, talkin' to yourself again?" Sakura's brother poked his head into her room.  
Sakura grabbed the closest thing to her and chucked it at her brother, "Tori, get out of here!" Tori closed the door, and the thing that was intended for Tori, hit the door.  
It fell to the ground, "Ouch!"  
Sakura noticed she threw Inumon at the door, "I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Sakura ran over to Inumon. "Here are you alright?" She picked him up and patted him on the head. Inumon closed his eyes, and pretended she wasn't there. "Don't be like that!" Inumon forgave Sakura. She quickly put on her skates and put Inumon in her backpack. She bolted out the door.  
  
"Give it! I want it!" Kento tugged at Fusiamon's head while Rowen pulled at his feet.  
"Stop, you'll rip his head off," Rowen grunted.  
"Fine!" Kento let go of Fusiamon's head, and Rowen stroked it gently. "I just wanted to know what's so special about it. You've had it with you everywhere you go since yesterday." Kento turned his back, then he heard a noise that sounded like 'Bubble Blow.' "Owwww!" Kento rubbed the back of his head. "You don't have it hit me for taking your stuffed animal." Just then the phone rang. Kento went to go answer it. "Hello?" a sweet voice answered from the other side. "Rowen, it's your girlfriend." Rowen looked puzzled, "Some girl named Amy's lookin' for you."  
Rowen went to answer the phone, "Amy?"  
"Hey, Rowen. We have to go to the park to meet with the others right?" Amy inquired.  
"Yeah. Are you ready?"  
"Yes I am. I'll stop by your house on the way there so we can walk together." Amy then hung up.  
Rowen went upstairs to take a shower. He came out with a towel on. Fusiamon moved out of his way every time Rowen came near him. "What's up with you?" Rowen is getting dressed in front of his Digimon.  
"Um, you're wet. If I get wet, I'll stink. Then you'll complain and complain about how stinky I am." Fusiamon just went on from there.  
He was still complaining all the way out the door. "Hey Amy!" Amy and Umimon walked up near them.  
"What's his problem?" "Something about being wet. Just ignore him," Rowen advised. Rowen and Amy, along with their Digimon walked together.  
  
"C'mon Dokumon," Trunks put on his shoes. "Let's go!" Dokumon hopped in Trunks' arms. "Bye mom, dad. I'm going with some friends. Be back later." Trunks goes out the door. He holds Dokumon tightly in his arms, and lifts off the ground. They fly towards the park where they are supposed to be meeting the rest of the group at. "Hey guys!" Trunks touches down next to the group.  
Trunks and Dokumon took a seat next to Cody and Armadillomon. They became good friends, especially since they were the youngest and around the same age. Rowen and Amy, along with their Digimon were the last to come after Trunks. "Good, now that we're all here, a great matter of importance has come to mind. Oh, look at me. I haven't introduced myself to the new guys Hi, my name's Izzy, and this is my good friend Tentomon." Izzy introduced.  
"Hello everyone! It's nice to meet you all here," Tentomon greeted, and then buzzed up on a tree branch above Izzy's head.  
"So get on with it already!" Davis urged.  
"Yes, so as I was saying, for some strange reason, wild Digimon have been appearing in the real world again. And along with them, some more control spires."  
"We thought we had taken care of them, but they just keep coming back." Informed Cody.  
"Does this mean I have to go to Australia again?" A blue haired guy wearing glasses strolled up to the group with a Gomamon by his side.  
"It's Joe!" Kari stood up smiling.  
"Hey doesn't anyone care about me? Hi I'm Gomamon to all you new guys," Gomamon gave a happy wave to the Digidestined.  
"Just how many of you guys are there?" Sakura looked at Joe.  
"You'd be surprised at how many Digidestined there are around the world," reported Izzy. BOOM! A loud crash was heard coming from the city. Everyone looked and saw billows of smoke rise up into the air.  
Just then, Amy's watch went off. She pressed a button on it, "What's up?" A muffled voice came from her watch. "Gotcha, I'll be right there!" Amy looked up at the group, "Send me the cliff notes later, I gotta go!" She picked up Umimon and ran in the direction of the smoke.  
  
"I'm here!" Sailor Mercury set Umimon in a dark corner where an evil youma or the other Sailor Senshi couldn't see her. "What's the problem?"  
"We're being attacked, what does it look like!?" Mars is giving Mercury an attitude. "What took you so long anyway?"  
"I had to run all the way here from a long ways away." Amy cried back.  
"Now I got you all here in one place!" The youma rejoiced. "HA HA HA HA AHA!" The youma shot out red beams from her fingertips.  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury sent the attack towards the youma, but it missed, and the youma's fire connected with her and the other senshi.  
"Noooooo AMY!" Umimon came out of the corner where she was hidden as the youma was sending another wave of red beams. Umimon jumped in front of Sailor Mercury, "BUBBLE BLOW!" Umimon also sent her attack. While all the other senshi got hit with the red beams, Amy was unaffected because Umimon took the full force of the attack.  
"Umimon!" Amy bent and picked a beat up Umimon off the ground. "I thought I told you to stay hidden," Amy had tears in her eyes.  
"I guess I just don't listen," Umimon replied weakly. All the other senshi were straining to get back up when the youma sent yet another wave of its special red beams. This time, no one put up a fight and Sailor Mercury got hit from behind, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
Mercury along with the other Sailors were down. Amy's D-3 was clipped on to her bodysuit. It started shaking, "Amy! I'll protect you!" Umimon faced the youma, "You're going down! Umimon, digivolve to.Mizukoramon!" Mizukoramon was shining brightly, and her scales reflected the light and made everything pretty. "HYDRO COOLER!" Mizukaoramon shot a high-pressured stream of water from her mouth.  
"Now I'm all wet! I'll get you, you little squirt, HAAA!" Once again, the youma sent the bright red beams at Mizukoramon.  
"Umph!" Mizukoramon hit the ground. She got up again and this time she was angry, "HYDRO COOLER!" This blast was bigger than her last, and the soggy youma went flying into a big brick wall.  
"You'll pay for that, you freak!"  
"Who you callin' a freak?" Mizukoramon started glowing, Mercury's D- 3 also started glowing. "Mizukoramon, digivolve to. Mermon!"  
Mizukoramon turned into the little mermaid herself. But not with the red hair. Mermon was a mermaid floating in the air. Her tail had aquamarine colored scales, and her human half was beautiful. She had an ice blue colored seashell bra and silvery hair. Her eyes were also ice blue. "She digivolved again!" Amy turned over and sat staring at Mermon.  
"I am Mermon, a mermaid Digimon. Don't mess with me, 'cause I'm the prettiest thing under the sea. If you tick me off, I'll use my Aqua Blast attack to send my opponents in the rinse cycle!"  
"What's going on here?" Jupiter stood up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Amy's stuffed animal can talk and attack," Sailor Venus turned to a white cat near her. "Hey Artimes, how come you can't protect me like that!?"  
"Yeah Luna, how come?" Sailor Moon asked. The two cats just stared at Mermon.  
"I'm ready for round two, how 'bout you?" Mermon taunted the youma. The youma stood back up and got ready to attack again. "Why do you always use the same attack, and I keep coming up with new and original things?" Mermon did a twirl in mid-air, "AQUA BLAST!" Mermon created a sphere of ice cold water in her hands. She threw it at the youma and every second it got bigger and bigger. The Aqua Blast hit the youma.  
"AAAAAAAAAH! It hit me!"  
"Have a nice trip, and I'll see you next fall! TAIL SWIPE!" Mermon used her long tail to send the youma falling to the ground. It hit hard with a thud.  
"Sailor Moon, now's your chance!" Mercury and Sailor Jupiter yelled.  
"Right! One moon-dusted youma, comin' up." Super Sailor Moon took out her Kaleido Moon Scepter, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" The youma vanished on the ground without a trace and Mermon de-digivolved back to Umimon.  
"I'm pooped Amy," Mercury picked Umimon up and cradled her in her arms. Sailor Mercury changed back into her regular clothes. "Let's go rest Umimon, you've deserved it."  
"Can I get some ice cream for dessert?"  
"You can have anything you want tonight, but we've got to talk to the others and find out what we've missed."  
"Ummmm, what the heck just happened here!?" All the sailor senshi changed back to normal and Raye stood there waiting for an explanation.  
"Well, let's see now," Mina started. "Amy's stuffed animal got a life of its own and it can now talk. And it transforms into a mermaid when Amy's in trouble." Mina then turns to Artimes, "Now I'm wondering why can't our animals do that!?" Luna and Artimes just stare at her, then run away. "Don't run Arty, I know where you live.my house!"  
"I'll tell you guys later, right now I have an important meeting to get back to," Amy's pocket started beeping, "Oh, e-mail!" Umimon hopped on Amy's head, while Amy took out her D-Terminal and flipped it up. "It's from Rowen it says, 'Amy you wanted the cliff notes, well here they are. Tomorrow we're gonna be dropped off in another part of the world to take care of some Digimon that are roaming around lost. You'll know all the little details tomorrow. We all went to the Digital World so we could have some of Digitamamon's famous Chinese Soup. I'll bring ya back a bowl. You just get rested. Sign, Rowen.' Let's go home Umimon." Amy and Umimon walked down the street towards Mr. Fuyama's Ice Cream Shop.  
  
"Digiport, Open!"  
"Hey, you all digivolved again." Trunks looked around at the Digimon who are now in their rookie forms standing in the Digital World.  
Aitorimon, Rowen's Digimon flapped, and took off into the air. He landed next to Hawkmon. "Say Hawkmon, I was wondering would you go on a date with me?" Aitorimon said this out of hearing range from everybody else.  
Hawkmon was shocked, "Uh.Uh...Maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm a male Digimon."  
"You are!" Aitorimon was surprised, "Ummm, yeah. This conversation.never happened. Agreed?"  
"Agreed!" Aitorimon flew back over to Rowen.  
  
"Boy, I'm hungry!" Davis led the group inside the restaurant.  
"Sora!" Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, T.K., and Kari gasped at once. "What are you doing here?!"  
"I just thought Biyomon and I should go out to eat tonight."  
"Hi, I'm Trunks. And this here's Yaseimon."  
"The name's Duo. Say hello to Cyborimon."  
"My name is Sakura, and this is Blackiemon, how nice to meet you."  
"I'm Rowen, pleased to meet you. I'd like you to meet Ait-"  
"My name's Aitorimon," Rowen was cut off from his introduction when Aitorimon pushed passed him, and ran up to Sora and Biyomon. "It's so nice to meet you two."  
Digitamamon walked out of the kitchen, "Hey, I see more of you will be joining the young lady tonight. Nice to see you all again." He smiled. "So what'll it be?"  
Everyone took turns ordering off the menu. Aitorimon insisted Rowen sit next to Sora, so he could be next to Biyomon. "To start, I'll have the Chinese Soup, a Coke, and some mushu." Rowen said.  
"Oooh, um give me the coke, chow mien, sweet and sour chicken." Sora ordered. When dinner was done, Digitamamon was paid and it was time to go home. Outside, Aitorimon stuck to Biyomon like glue.  
"Will you go on a date with me?"  
"No, not if you were the last mon in the Digital World! Now get away from me!" Biyomon shot back.  
Aitorimon flew next to Rowen, "Hey Ro?"  
Rowen noticed Aitorimon's display of affection and had some advice for him, "Aitorimon, my mon, you should just give it up. You see girls like Biyomon, won't go out with you right now. It's all in how you approach them. You came on too strong. Nice, but strong." Aitorimon was listening closely to Rowen, "I have two guesses: 1. She's playing hard to get, if she is, you have a chance. And, 2. She just really doesn't like you. But how could that be. You're a great guy."  
"So there's still a chance then, right?"  
"Sure thing," Rowen reassured him. "Sure thing." 


	3. Digital Globetrotters

Episode 3: Digital Globetrotters  
  
Amy: We had our first group meeting, and everything was going fine. We had met some of the original Digidestined. Like I said, everything was going fine, until a building exploded. I was called on some Senshi business, so Umimon and I went to go take care of it. When the other senshi and I were losing the fight, Umimon stepped in to save the day. She digivolved to Mizukoramon, but it didn't help. When the youma got her mad, she digivolved again into Mermon. Sailor Moon finished off the youma, and we went to get ice cream. The others went to Digi China Town to eat at a restaurant. Aitorimon was all over Biyomon. I think the love bug hit him. As a future doctor, I say he should drink plenty of fluids and get plenty of rest. Or he could write poetry. Women love that stuff. At least I do.  
  
"C'mon guys, we're late as it is!" Davis urged.  
"Wormmon! Are you ready?" Ken shouted.  
"Veemon, let's do it!" Davis yelled.  
"Digivolve!" They called together.  
"Veemon, digivolve to. ExVeemon!"  
Wormmon, digivolve to. Stingmon!"  
"ExVeemon!"  
"Stingmon!"  
"DNA digivolve to.Paildramon!" Both ExVeemon and Stingmon combined together to become Paildramon. "Paildramon, mega digivolve to. Imperialdramon!" Imperialdramon's back lit up, "All aboard!" His back turned into a dome, and everyone was transported into the dome. Madison was there with her camcorder, and Kero on top of her head.  
"Thanks for letting me come Sakura," Madison turned to her friend.  
"No prob. Besides with all the Clow Cards transformed, you had no adventures left to video tape. So, consider this an early birthday present."  
"Why don't Tai and the others come too?" Trunks asked scratching his head.  
"While we're out handling the loose Digimon, something could happen to Japan, while we're gone. So the others are staying back incase trouble does come, "Yolei replied.  
"Makes sense to me," Trunks agreed.  
"I wonder do we get frequent flier miles," Sakura looked at Yolei as Imperialdramon lifted off the ground and into the air.  
"Next stop, the good ol' U.S. of A." Yolei shouted and pointed her finger to the east.  
"You got it," Imperialdramon responded and flew in that direction.  
"Is this gonna take long? 'Cause if so, I could've brought my Gameboy." Kero wondered out loud.  
"Let us put it to you this way, Kero. In this form, we don't know the meaning of the word slow." Imperialdramon informed him. "Here we are."  
"Oh, already?" Madison looked around. Imperialdramon's dome started glowing, Sakura, Blackiemon, Kero, Yolei, Madison, and Hawkmon were now standing in a grassy plain outside the dome.  
A chilling wind blew by, "See you guys later!" Kari shouted, and Imperialdramon took off.  
"So, this is what Colorado looks like. I wonder if they have any beaches here. I seriously need to work on my tan," Kero commented.  
  
Next stop, Vancouver, Canada!" Davis informed. Imperialdramon shifted and flew north.  
"I should've brought my coat, I heard it gets cold there this time of year," worried Amy. "We could catch pneumonia."  
"Not to worry Amy, here you can use mine," Rowen offered his blue jacket to her, and she gladly accepted it.  
Everyone stared at them, "What?!!" Rowen and Amy said in unison.  
"You've got a crush on each other," said Armidillomon and Gatomon together. Rowen and Amy blushed and turned to look at the passing scenery.  
"So Kari, why can't we be paired together?" Davis asked.  
"Because um.uh you've got to uh be the hero." She told him. Davis put on a big smile.  
"I don't think you should've done that Kari," T.K. mentioned. "Now he's gonna get an even bigger head than he already has."  
"Hey, Kari can do anything she wants. Got it B.F." Davis shouted defensively.  
"No wonder you're doing so bad in English class, you can't even spell T.K. right." Kari stated, and everyone laughed. "I believe this is our stop. Amy let's go." Imperialdramon touched down.  
As Kari and Amy were getting off, Davis walked up to them, "Don't I even get a goodbye kiss?"  
"Well, close your eyes." Davis closed his eyes and puckered up. By that time, Kari, Gatomon, Amy, and Mizukoramon were already out the dome.  
Davis opened his eyes, "Hey what about my kiss?!" He saw them getting smaller and smaller as Imperialdramon was leaving. He saw them wave from below.  
"Don't worry about it Davis," Imperialdramon started, "I'm sure she'll give you a kiss when we get back."  
Imperialdramon made his way to England; there he dropped Cody and Trunks off. "Later T.R., Rowen," Davis called out to them as they left.  
"It's T.K.!" T.K. corrected Davis, but he was paying no attention to him. "Where are we again?"  
Rowen looked around, "If Imperialdramon was right, we should be in Rome, Italy."  
"One last stop to go!" Imperialdramon shook violently, "I'm sorry I had to shake myself awake. I think I'm getting jet lag."  
"Just don't crash into anything and I'll be okay," Duo said, not speaking up for awhile.  
"I can't promise you anything, but I'll try," Imperialdramon said.  
"I put my life in the hands of a sleepy pilot. We're all doomed." Duo said flatly.  
Cyborimon chuckled, "Don't talk like that Duo."  
"Hey, I was only kidding."  
"Please exit safely, we have now arrived at our final destination. Thanks for flying Air Imperialdramon, and have a nice day." Ken, Davis, Duo, and Cyborimon got off the giant Digimon.  
Imperialdramon de-digivolved back to Wormmon and Veemon. "I feel queasy." Veemon commented.  
"Just don't throw up on me pal, okay," Davis knelt down beside him to feel his forehead. "You feel okay to me."  
"Hey, you there!" A strange voice called them from behind. They all turned around and saw a girl and a person in a white robe and hood. "You must be the Digidestined kids Gennai told me so much about?" The guy removed his hood, and revealed an exact duplicate of Gennai.  
"Has anyone ever told you, you look exactly like Gennai?" Davis asked.  
"Only about once or twice. My name's Peter, and this fine young lady with me is Nadia."  
"Hello, I'm pleased to meet you all." A Digimon followed Nadia.  
"I'm Merlomon." Merlomon had a blue pointy hat with stars and a crescent moon on it. And a robe to match. His face was nothing but a white hair, which made a beard, and little glowing blue eyes on his head.  
"Now that introductions are done, we can get on to business. Ken, you and Duo stay here in Egypt and tie up any loose ends that you find. Davis, you and Nadia will go to Honolulu, Hawaii and take care of things there. I'd like to go there one of these days for a vacation, and not see it in ruins."  
"Peter, exactly how are we supposed to get to Hawaii from Egypt?" Davis questioned.  
"That's easy, Merlomon will transport us there faster than you can say" Digimon trashed my neighborhood." Nadia explained.  
"There's much needed work to be done, I'll be seeing ya." With those last words, Peter vanished into thin air.  
"Haha! Hawaii, here I come. I'll try to bring you guys back a souvenir!" Davis shouted.  
"Are you ready?" Nadia looked at Merlomon.  
"Ready and able." He replied.  
"Then let's GO!" Merlomon put his hands in front him in a triangle formation. "Grab on to my hand." Nadia informed Davis, and he did so. Veemon put his arms around Davis' waist, and Nadia held onto Merlomon's shoulder.  
"DIGI TRANSPORT!" In a streak of light, they were gone from sight.  
"Well, there's something you don't see everyday," said Wormmon  
"So, what's our first plan of action?" Cyborimon asked.  
"I guess we find where the loose Digimon are at." Ken went on, "Before the do any real damage anyway." Ken, Dou, Wormmon, and Cyborimon walked towards the city that is just outside the desert.  
  
"SONIC DESTROYER!" An angry green Parrotmon flew about the city wreaking havoc. People below were screaming and running from falling pieces of buildings. "Hahahahahaha!" Parrotmon teased.  
"Hey!"  
"That's."  
"No."  
"Way."  
"To."  
"Behave."  
"In."  
"A city." Eight people, four boys and four girls, stood there in a line front of Parrotmon who was now landing on the ground. They all looked about the same age, and very similar to each other.  
"Attack!" One of the four boys with a hat on backwards ordered.  
"Go!" Says a girl in the line.  
"What's that Parrotmon doing here?!" Cyborimon and Duo stood right behind the line of eight people.  
"He's attacking the city, Duo," Ken answered Duo's question.  
"I just freaked out a little, that's all." It's not everyday that I see a giant fifty foot bird. But it just might become an everyday thing if I keep hangin' with you guys. The line of people turned around to the commotion.  
"You all need to get outta here. Parrotmon's gonna destroy the whole city if we don't stop him." Another boy said.  
"Yeah, we don't need any distractions or innocent people getting hurt." Another girl stepped up.  
"You can't fight this thing without Digimon," Ken protested, "and right now I don't see you with any Digimon." Ken pointed to Wormmon.  
"Let's get digi with it," Wormmon and Cyborimon went and presented themselves. They did a little dance.  
"Now's not the time for a dance number here people!" Duo said a little annoyed.  
"You have Digimon too."  
"We're sorry, we didn't know."  
"C'mon out Elecmon!" Eight red and blue furred Elecmon came from everywhere and stood next to each human.  
"You're the Digidestined of Egypt then," said Ken in an apologetic tone.  
"SONIC DESTROYER!"  
"Wwwwwwhoooaaaa!" They all scrambled to get out the way of the blast. Parrotmon's attack tore up the streets. "We're octoplets," said a girl. "You're like twins, but there's more of you?" Duo looked them over. "Cool."  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves. You know our Digimon, Elecmon. I'm Michelle!"  
"Mike!"  
"Miranda!"  
"Mark!"  
"Marissa!"  
"Marcus!"  
"Maria!"  
"And I'm Luis!" Said the last boy.  
"LUIS?!" Ken, Duo, Cyborimon, and Wormmon shouted.  
"Yes Luis," Luis made sure they were correct.  
"Hey, I'm Duo Maxwell, and this little guy is Cyborimon." Duo pointed at Cyborimon.  
"My name is Ken Ichijoji, this is Wormmon, and we're the Digidestined of Japan," Ken introduced.  
"We're the Addesay Family, and we're the Digidestined of Egypt," Mike, the boy with the hat informed them.  
"We thought we were the only ones with Digimon. But I guess we were wrong." Marissa exclaimed. "Now that everyone is acquainted, we can send this Parrotmon back where he belongs."  
"Elecmon, ATTACK!!!" Marcus ordered. All the Elecmon jumped towards Parrotmon.  
"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!" The Elecmon gathered together and released a powerful blast of electric energy.  
"Get in there, and help Cyborimon!" Instructed Duo.  
"Ai, Ai, Cap'n!" Cyborimon went to go help the Elecmon. "IRON FIST!" Cyborimon punched Parrotmon in the beak.  
"You'll pay for that, SONIC DESTROYER!" Parrotmon fired a blast that hit Cyborimon hard, and sent him to the ground.  
"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!" All the Elecmon attacked again. Parrotmon took off into the air.  
"Elecmon, catch Cyborimon!" Screamed Michelle. The Elecmon turned away from Parrotmon and focused on catching Cyborimon.  
Cyborimon was falling fast, "Wormmon, the Elecmon aren't going to make it in time, you've got to catch him. We're too far back, but you can fly."  
"Right, Ken," Wormmon nodded his head. "Wormmon, digivolve to.Stingmon!" Stingmon flared his wings and intercepted Cyborimon from the concrete.  
"Thanks, Stingmon," Stingmon set Cyborimon on the ground. Duo wasn't too far behind Stingmon.  
"CYBORIMON, are you okay?" Duo picked him up and hugged him tightly.  
"I may be fine if you don't crush me to death. Or suffocate me. I can't BREATHE!"  
"Oh, sorry."  
"Lemme at 'im. I know I can take him." Cyborimon pleaded.  
"WING STRIKE!" Parrotmon took out all the Elecmon in one hit.  
"I'll stop him." Stingmon took to the air. He flew towards Parrotmon. "You're in for it now, SPIKING STRIKE!" Purple energy blades, grew out of Stingmon's fists. He went in for the kill.  
"SONIC DESTROYER!" Parrotmon blew Stingmon out of the sky.  
"No, Stingmon!" Stingmon crashed on two parked cars. Ken ran to his side as Stingmon tried to get up.  
"Elecmon, digivolve!" Maria shouted.  
All the Elecmon grouped together as they all got ready to digivolve, "Elecmon, digivolve to.Chargermon!"  
"Parrotmon says it's time to die! SONIC DESTROYER!" The Chargermon got the humans out the way of the blast in time.  
"We are called Chargermon, we never get tired, maybe we should be the spokes mon for the energizer battery. Our Mega Energy Beam will do away with this foul foul." The Chargermon look like a cross between a giant wolf and rabbit with red fur with blue stripes in the shape of thunderbolts.  
"I came prepared for this occasion," Parrotmon let out a loud whistle. Champion level Digimon started showing up all over the place.  
"ARMORED SHELL!" Cyborimon threw two metal balls the size of himself at Parrotmon.  
"Argh! You're still here!" Parrotmon left the others and headed for Duo and Cyborimon, "I'll dispose of you personally."  
'If I still had my Gundam, Parrotmon would be history by now,' Duo bit his lip as he thought to himself.  
"SONIC-"  
"I feel strange.And I like it!" Cyborimon pushed away from Duo. "Cyborimon, digivolve to.Metallicmon!"  
"-DESTROYER!"  
"METAL ROUNDS!" Metallicmon deflected Parrotmon's attack. Duo stood next to Metallicmon and looked him over. He looked almost exactly like Duo's Gundam, the Death Scythe, except Metallicmon was all black with a silver trimming.  
"Not too shabby. Not too shabby at all," approved Duo. Stingmon was feeling better and he flew over Duo and Metallicmon with Ken on his shoulder.  
"Are you ready?" Stingmon asked Metallicmon putting Ken on the ground with Duo.  
"Let's do it Stingmon!"  
"BREATH OF DECAY!" A Raremon shot his attack at Chargermon. Chargermon dodged it, and it nearly hit Stingmon who was passing by.  
"You help the Chargermon..I'll take the bird!" Said Andromon.  
"Gotcha!"  
"METAL ROUNDS!" Metallicmon hit Parrotmon right in the stomach. "So, you like picking on people smaller than you.Well I'm smaller, try pickin' on me!" Metallicmon grabbed onto Parrotmon's talon when he was going into the sky. Metallicmon climbed all the way up to his head. "This is for all the innocent people you've hurt!" Metallicmon punched him hard in the face. Parrotmon tried to shake him off, but it didn't work.  
"MEGA ENERGY BEAM!" A bright beam sliced through Parrotmon's right wing. "I finished with this poor excuse for a Digimon," he pointed at a Redveggiemon sprawled on the floor. "I just thought I'd lend a hand."  
"Thanks Chargermon."  
"Wooooooo-weeeeee! That Raremon sure does stink!" Another Chargermon body slammed the Digimon onto the ground. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Yoooooooouu're OUT!"  
"PUMMEL WHACK!" Two Ogremon attacked two Chargermon at once.  
"SPIKING STRIKE!" Stingmon took out an Airdramon.  
"DEATH SCYTHE!" Metallicmon hit Parrotmon with everything he had. Parrotmon spiraled to the ground. Metallicmon jumped from his head and landed next to the Chargermon that helped him out.  
"That's the last of 'em," a different Chargermon had just finished with his own problem.  
"That weird black tower was making all the Digimon act crazy," informed Luis.  
"A black tower? A control spire!" Ken was a little enraged, "We've got to destroy it now. Which way is it?"  
"It's east of here, out the city, next to the pyramids," told Marcus. "We can get there fast if we hitch a ride on Chargermon, they're super fast."  
"Good! But I have to get something first," Ken went into a nearby store and came out with a laptop. "I'll give it back later. Let's get a move on!"  
Metallicmon picked up Raremon, he and Duo, along with Mike hopped on his Chargermon's back. Mike's Chargermon picked up a Flymon in his mouth. Ken and Michelle got onto her Chargermon. Her Chargermon had Airdramon in his mouth. Stingmon Carried Redveggiemon from the air. It took two Chargermon to get Parrotmon. Marcus and Luis rode with them. Miranda rode alone on her Chargermon. Maria's Chargermon carried her and a knocked out Frigimon. Mark's Chargermon had an Ogremon, and Marissa's had another Ogremon.  
They all headed east towards the pyramids. "There it is, the control spire!" Mark spotted it.  
The Digimon put down all the evil Digimon they were carrying. All the Chargermon lined up in a strait line. Stingmon was above, and Metallicmon was on a different side.  
"On three, attack and destroy." Michelle said.  
"One.Two.THREE!" Everyone counted together.  
"MEGA ENERGY BEAM!"  
"SPIKING STRIKE!"  
  
"METAL ROUNDS!" Stingmon cut off the top, the Chargermon took out the middle, and Metallicmon sent out two missiles that annihilated the base part of the spire.  
"Yeah, we did it!" Duo shouted. Metallicmon and the others returned to their rookie forms. Wormmon and Ken did a little dance. Cyborimon hugged Duo, and all the Elecmon were jumping in the air doing flips like crazy.  
"Okay, now only one thing remains: Getting these Digimon back to the Digiworld." Ken opened up the laptop, "Duo, would you do the honors?"  
"But of course," he said in a phony French accent. Duo held up his D- 3 to the screen. "Digi Port, open!" The port was opened successfully. Ken turned the laptop to the pile of worn out Digimon. The light sucked them all up.  
After they were gone, Ken closed the laptop. Grumbling noises were heard all around. "My stomach's tellin' me it's time to eat!" Duo rejoiced. Cyborimon shook his head in agreement. "Do you guys know of a really good restaurant to eat around here?" He asked the octoplets.  
"As a matter of fact," began Luis, "our dad owns a restaurant in town. Let's go get some food, dude!" 


	4. England's Royal Knights

Episode 4: England's Royal Knights  
  
Duo: Imperialdramon scattered all of us around the world. Ken and I ended up in Egypt, there we met a group of Digidestined who were keppin' it in the family. Literally. Parrotmon attacked us, and Cyborimon digivolved to Andromon. When Parrotmon became outnumbered, he called for reinforcements. We made short work of them, went to destroy the control spire, and had lunch. I just regret not getting the apple pie.  
  
"I hope you know where you're going Cody," Trunks said.  
"Nope. I'm not sure." Cody replied.  
"Well, we could always stop for a snack," Yaseimon said hopefully.  
"Yeah, I mean it's not like the Digimon are right in front of us. We could just go to a café and have ourselves some tea and crumpets," Armadillomon said drooling at the imaginary pastry in front of his eyes.  
"Sorry guys, no can do. We just got through eating," Trunks began, "and besides we're supposed to be looking for the Digimon!"  
Yaseimon looked left, "I don't think we'll have to look far." Yaseimon saw four big Digimon about to knock over a building. Everyone turned and saw them also. They ran towards the Digimon.  
It turns out; the building was actually Big Ben, the giant clock. "We've got to stop them from destroying it!" Cody bellowed.  
"Right!" Trunks, Armadillomon, and Yaseimon confirmed.  
"Hey, stop it right now!" All four of them yelled in unison.  
The tall, towering Digimon look down; "Who dares order the Knightmon brothers?" They asked.  
"No one tells me what to do! I'm DarkKnightmon," he started. "I'm a fighting Digimon who will crush you with my Dark Mace attack."  
"Don't make me get angry," the Digimon warned. "RedKnightmon, here, and if you even think about challenging me, I'll stop you with my Bloody Lance attack!"  
"That goes for me as well. I'm JadeKnightmon, with my Emerald Unleashing, you won't stand a ghost of a chance!"  
"And speaking of ghosts, I'm SpecterKnightmon. Some say I was a Digimon that was killed many years ago, who cares about that. Don't get in my way or I'll have to use my Gray Ghost attack against you." The Knightmon brothers look exactly the same: They all have armor covering their whole bodies, and a shiny helmet, and a giant sword in one hand, and no eyes holes on their helmets. DarkKnightmon's armor is black, RedKnightmon's is red, JadeKnightmon's is jade/emerald green, and SpecterKnightmon's is gray, and he's also transparent.  
"They look tough," Yaseimon commented. The Knightmon brothers were about to smash Big Ben when, "MASENKO BEAM!" Yaseimon opened his mouth and blasted at DarkKnightmon's leg.  
"That tickles, haha."  
"I think you just made a bad move there buddy," Trunks tells him.  
"Armadillomon, go for it!"  
"Gotcha! Armadillomon, digivolve to.Ankylomon!" Ankylomon moved in closer to them, "TAIL HAMMER!" Ankylomon rolled up into a ball, and went flying at the Digimon. JadeKnightmon swatted him out of the way. Ankylomon smashed into a nearby housing complex, "That's smarts."  
"Catch us if you can!" SpecterKnightmon raised his arms, "DARK DISAPPEARANCE!" In the blink of an eye, the Knightmon brothers vanished.  
"Where'd they go!?" Yaseimon and Trunks looked frantically around.  
"C'mon guys we have to find them, hop on!" Ankylomon directed. They got onto his back and he began to gallop through the city. "Where are those guys? Knightmon brothers! Oh Knightmon brothers, where are you guys!?"  
"They could be anywhere," Cody said after an hour of searching. "I think we need a rest." They got off of Ankylomon, and he de-digivolved back to Armadillomon.  
"Now can we have some tea?" Yaseimon pleaded.  
"Don't forget the crumpets!" Armadillomon added joyfully. Cody and Trunks gave in and went looking for a little place to stop and eat.  
  
"This stuff is great!" Armadillomon and Yaseimon said shoving food down their throats. Cody was deep in thought, and Trunks was just coming from the bathroom. Trunks sat down, and was looking at a TV positioned over head.  
"We interrupt this show for a special news report. They all stopped eating and turned to the TV. There was an anchorman sitting at the desk.  
"Don't tell me the Spice Girls are making a new album again," a waiter said refilling someone's cup.  
"Four strange monsters have been sighted near the beloved wonder of the world, Stone Hinge, and they are near what appears to be a giant black tower-"  
"A control spire!"  
"We've got to get over there, and fast!" They got up and ran out the door.  
"HEY, you didn't pay for your food!" The waiter yelled out the door.  
"SOOOOORRRRY!" Trunks turned around and waved to the waiter. "We're close to them. I can feel it."  
"Comin' THROUGH!" A girl on a skateboard came upon the side of Cody and Armadillomon. "Don't mind me, Gotsumon and I are just out to get some fresh air. And to get a few Digimon too." The girl put on a huge grin, "I'm Allison, nice to meet you." Allison rode with Gotsumon holding on to her back.  
"It's time to rock 'n' roll," Gotsumon said. "No pun intended."  
  
"ROCK CRACKING!" Digmon took down the control spire, and the sleeping Knightmon brothers woke up.  
"I see you've come back for more, eh!" RedKnightmon took a step forward and drew his long sword.  
"SWIFT PAWS!" Yaseimon ran up to RedKnightmon, jumped, and struck him in the face.  
RedKnightmon clutched his the part of his face where Yaseimon hit him, and went running around like crazy, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MY EYES, MY EYES!" RedKnightmon stopped and took his hands down away from his face, "Oh wait, I don't have eyes."  
"Stop pussyfooting around, and let's take care of 'em so I can get back to sleep," JadeKnightmon yawned and also took out his sword.  
"GOLD RUSH!" Digmon sent his drills flying at JadeKnightmon. And he deflected Digmon's attack with his sword. "Darn!"  
"ROCK FIST!" Four rocks came rushing at the Knightmon brothers. Each one blocked a rock and they fell to the ground. "Well, a lot of good that did."  
By this time Digmon de-digivolved back into Armadillomon. "Armadillomon, digivolve to.Ankylomon!"  
"Oooooh! I'm shaking in my armor," DarkKnightmon joked. "What are ya gonna do now?"  
"This!" Allison answered. "It's time to digivolve, Gotsumon."  
Allison held up her digivice, "Gotsumon, digivolve to.Monochromon! VOLCANIC STRIKE!" Monochromon shot four fireballs out his mouth at each of the Knightmon. All of the fireballs connected with their intended targets, and they reeled in pain.  
"TAIL HAMMER!" SpecterKnightmon just stood there as Ankylomon rolled towards him. And eventually, right though him.  
"Physical attacks cannot hurt me, you fools!" SpecterKnightmon just laughed and laughed.  
"MASENKO BEAM!" Yaseimon shot the beam and it grazed SpecterKnightmon's head. "My aim may be a little off, but at least that shut him up."  
SpecterKnightmon became ill-tempered "GRAY GHOST!" SpecterKnightmon pointed his sword at Yaseimon. It charged with gray light and a glowing gray beam with two red eyes and an evil laugh shot out.  
"Umph!" Yaseimon went down hard.  
"Nnoooooo! Yaseimon!" Trunks hurried over to his side. "That's it!" Trunks stood up and he was mad. "KAAAAAAAA-MMEEEEEE-HAAAAA-MEEE- HHAAAAAA!" Trunks put his hands together, gathering up energy, but before he could release his attack, DarkKnightmon knocked him down.  
"I must help Trunks," Yaseimon weakly stumbled to his feat. "Now, before it's too late. Yaseimon, digivolve to.Leomon!" Leomon helped Trunks to his feat.  
"Thanks!" Trunks got up and looked at Leomon, "Nice uhhhh.pants." Trunks looked at Leomon's black pants. Leomon stood on two legs and had a sword in a sheath on his back.  
"Excuse me while I take care of something," Leomon started running towards the nearest Knightmon, which happened to be SpecterKnightmon.  
"Wait up!" Trunks powered up and flew up into the air. "We'll take on this thing together." Cody and Allison just stared at him. Trunks went in for a flying punch, but went right through him like Ankylomon did.  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon made a punching motion with his arm, and out of his fist came a red lion shaped head made of pure energy. It hit SpecterKnightmon, and he toppled over. Trunks started blasting him with a barrage of energy balls.  
"EMERALD UNLEASHING!" JadeKnightmon pointed his sword at Monochromon. His sword charged with green light, and a bright green beam shot out the end of it. Monochromon was hit and he almost fell, but got his balance back before he fell all the way over.  
"MEGATON CRUSHER!"  
"DARK MACE!" DarkKnightmon held his hand up to the sky, a mace surrounded by dark energy materialized in his hand, he swung at Ankylomon, and Ankylomon barely dodged his attack.  
"Thy can't take much more of this," Allison said, looking at Cody.  
"Yeah, only if we could fight like Trunks, then we'd even the score, but even Trunks doesn't have all his strength anyway." Allison looked to the sky, partly away from the battle scene before her, "What we need is a miracle." Allison closed her eyes, brought her hands up to her mouth, and folded them together.  
"FLOWER CANNON!" An attack hit all the Knightmon brothers. "Is this a private party, or can we join the fun?" Everyone turned his or her eyes upwards.  
Cody recognized the Digimon at once, "Lilymon! Well if you're here, then Mimi can't be too far away."  
"Right you are!" Cody and Allison jumped because standing unnoticeably next to them was Mimi. "It seems I can't go anywhere without running into one of you guys!" Mimi gave a hearty smile.  
"BLOODY LANCE!" RedKnightmon shot red light out of his sword at Lilymon, she easy flew to the side and averted it.  
"On guard!" SpecterKnightmon and Leomon were fighting together with their swords, even though Leomon was significantly smaller than SpecterKnightmon, he could still hold his own.  
Leomon found an opening, "BEAST SWORD!" Leomon's sword charged with energy, and he stabbed SpecterKnightmon in the gut. He keeled over dropping his sword to the ground. "Who else wants some!?" Leomon bellowed triumphantly.  
"Don't get me wrong, we're grateful and all, but what are you doing here in England?" Cody inquired.  
"Well, my parents decided to take a trip to Europe, and I saw the reports on TV, so here I am." Mimi explained cheerfully. She looked at Leomon and Trunks. "Is that a Leomon over there?" Cody and Allison nodded, "WOW! Leomon are great, we met one when we were in the Digital World years ago. He helped us defeat Devimon and all."  
"DARK MACE!" DarkKnightmon shot black beams from his sword.  
"FLOWER CANNON!"  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"  
"TAIL HAMMER!"  
"VOLCANIC STRIKE!" All the Digimon attacked DarkKnightmon at once, and he dropped to the ground. JadeKnightmon and RedKnightmon both looked at DarkKnightmon and SpecterKnightmon and got scared, so they tried to run away.  
"Let's do this!" Mimi opened up a laptop she had with her.  
"Digi Port, open!" Cody screamed holding his D-3 up to the screen. The two running Digimon were sucked in first, then it was SpecterKnightmon and DarkKnightmon's turn.  
"Good riddance!" Trunks and Leomon rejoiced. Leomon de-digivolved back to Yaseimon, Monochromon back to Gotsumon, Ankylomon back to Armadillomon, and Lilymon de-digivolved into Palmon.  
"I have an idea! The day's still young.let's all go SHOPPING!!!" Allison ran up to Mimi.  
"I know this great mall over in the city, it's the best place ever!" Mimi and Allison grappled hands and jumped up and down.  
Mimi looked Allison over, "And you do have good fashion taste," Mimi smiled her contagious smile that soon had everyone smiling and giggling. And they walked away. 


	5. A Whale of a Tale

Episode 5: A Whale of A Tale  
  
Trunks: Here in England we didn't have much luck at first, but after the Knightmon brothers showed themselves, it was pretty much down hill from there. We couldn't find them because they disappeared somewhere. We went to a place and got lunch. The news report said something about monsters, so that grabbed our attention. We forgot to pay our bill for the food, but heroes should get something free now and then. On our way, we met up Allison and her Gotsumon. We fought the Digimon, but with little chance of winning. Even after Yaseimon digivolved to Leomon. Just then, Lilymon and Mimi, one of the original digidestined showed up. They helped us defeat the Knightmon brothers and then we went shopping! I wonder if my dad will like this sweater I bought him?  
  
"So where are all the people on the beaches?" Davis asked as they overlooked the ocean. "I thought Hawaii was supposed to be crawling with girls in bikinis?"  
"It's the morning over here, so most people are asleep. And the rogue Digimon don't like to come out until noon." Nadia reported.  
"Maybe the lunch here is slammin'!" Davis said.  
"So we have a few hours to spend! Let's hit the beach!" Veemon exclaimed. Davis and Veemon ran down to the water and they were hit by an unsuspecting wave.  
"Man that's cold!" Merlomon and Nadia were laughing at Davis and Veemon.  
"Do I know how to make a splashy entrance or what?" Over the next wave that hit Veemon and Davis, revealed a huge blue whale.  
"Whamon!" Nadia yelled. "Where's Tom?"  
"Right here," a boy jumped off of Whamon's back and onto the shore. A soaking Veemon and Davis crawled in from the ocean. "Sorry guys," Tom apologized.  
"Ahh, it's okay," Whamon de-digivolved into his rookie form.  
"Hi! I'm Tom, and this is Otamamon," Tom pointed at the blue Digimon.  
"I'm Davis."  
"Veemon. Aaachoo!" Veemon sneezed.  
Tom turned to Nadia, "I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find where the Digimon are hiding."  
"Well, with Davis here, when they do show up, they're toast." Nadia told him.  
"Yeah!" Davis screamed.  
"I've never seen a sunrise quite like that," Veemon looked out over the ocean to see the sun coming up over the horizon.  
"Yeah, they're all beautiful like that." Merlomon told him. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Deedly-dee! There they are a standin' in a row. Crack them open and drink all their milk." Merlomon took some coconuts that were standing in a row and cracked them open so everyone could have something to drink. In what seemed like minutes, hours had gone by and people were out on the beach having fun and doing whatever is they do out there.  
"Hang-10 Veemon!" Davis and Veemon were on a surfboard surfing on a big wave.  
"I'm Hangin' Davis!" Something happened and they both took a nosedive straight into the water, and they washed up on shore.  
"BREATH OF DECAY!" A Digimon surfaced from the ocean. Everyone was in a panic and they got out of the water as fast as they could. People were running off the beach. "Hrrraaah!"  
"It's Raremon!" Otamamon jumped in the water. "Otamamon, digivolve to...Whamon!" Whamon rushed at Raremon at full speed. "Oof!" Raremon was knocked back.  
"Get him Whamon," Tom was on shore with Nadia and they were just getting there.  
"Veemon, you know what to do."  
"Right! Veemon, digivolve to...ExVeemon!"  
"Help them out Merlomon." Nadia shouted.  
"Merlomon, digivolve to...Wizardmon!" Then, more Digimon popped up. "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizardmon hovered above the water when a Seadramon took him down under by surprise.  
"AQUA BLASTER!" Shellmon rose out of the water, and blasted ExVeemon into the side of a nearby beach hotel  
"That's gonna leave a mark!" ExVeemon was rubbing his head "What!?"  
"CORAL CRUSHER!" Gesomon tied Whamon with his tentacles while Raremon took cheap shots at him.  
Wizardmon just barely came back up, and he was breathing heavily. "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizardmon shot a beam from his wand that went through the water and hit Seadramon below.  
"Hey, that hurts! ICE BLAST!" Seadramon shot a huge Ice dart out of his mouth at Wizardmon.  
"V-KICK!" ExVeemon dropkicked Shellmon back towards the waterline.  
"PULSE BLAST!" Gesomon got hit and let go of Whamon. "DOLPHIN KICK!" A Digimon came up out of the water and took Gesomon back down there.  
"Dolphmon, you rule!" A kid on a surfboard came up on the beach. "Hey, the name's Arik!" He introduced himself to the others. "Teach that Gesomon a lesson, Dolphmon!"  
"Uh, glad you could join the fight, Eric." Davis said.  
"No, that's Arik. R-ic!" Arik corrected.  
"V-LASER!" Shellmon rocketed back, way into the ocean.  
"THUNDER BLASTER!" Wizardmon threw a ball of thunder and hit Seadramon hard with his attack.  
Seadramon submerged, and Wizardmon was left hovering in the air looking for him. "ICE WINDER!" A spiraling ice blast hit Wizardmon from behind.  
"MAGICAL GAME!" Seadramon rose out of the water against his will, and struggled in midair. Wizardmon sent him flying into the same hotel the ExVeemon went into. "Take that, you overgrown sea snake!"  
"Here, catch! BREATH OF DECAY!" Raremon shot a blast out of his mouth, and Whamon dodged it successfully.  
"You know, I've had just about enough of all of you. TIDAL WAVE!" The sea got choppier and ExVeemon body slammed Seadramon back in the water. Shellmon and Gesomon appeared after Dolphmon used his Pulse Blast attack on them. Now even the ground began to quake. "What's goin' on?" Davis questioned "This is Whamon's Tidal Wave attack." Tom informed him. The sea churned and a huge tidal wave rose out of nowhere. It swallowed up Raremon, Gesomon, Seadramon, and Shellmon. "Noooo!" All the bad Digimon screamed.  
"Yea!" All the good guys screamed.  
"So, where's this control spire?" Davis wondered.  
"It's on the next island, about 50 miles away." Nadia pointed to the east.  
"Well, let's get goin'." Arik got on his surfboard, and rode out to sea. Davis climbed on ExVeemon's shoulder, and they flew out. Wizardmon levitated himself and Nadia over the water. And Tom rode on Whamon's back. Dolphmon and Whamon herded the Digimon like cattle.  
50 miles later, they arrived on the next island, and the control spire stood out like a star in the desert night sky. "PULSE BLAST!"  
"THUNDER BLASTER!" Dolphmon and Wizardmon took out the control spire, no problem.  
A big cruise ship came out from over the horizon. As it came closer, they could see other Digidestined on the ship. Most of their Digimon were in their Rookie forms. In front of the ship, other bad Digimon were in the water heading towards Davis and the others.  
"Ahoy there!" Davis greeted.  
"One kid out of the many Digidestined that were there came forward. "I believe this is what you need." She said, and took out a light purple laptop.  
"All right!" Davis took out his D-3 "Now it's time to send these guys back to where they belong." Davis held up his D-3 at the screen. "Digi Port, open!" All the Digimon were transported back to the Digital World. "Woo-hoo!"  
"Out here, you say KAWABUNGA!" Tom corrected him.  
"KAWABUNGA!" ExVeemon and Davis shouted.  
  
Later that evening, Veemon, Davis, Merlomon, and Nadia were on the beach. "Hey Merlomon, are you gonna take us back to Egypt?" Veemon questioned.  
Merlomon answered, "Sure."  
"Hey Veemon, Merlomon, are you guys ready?" Davis ran over to the two Digimon.  
"Yeah, all set." Nadia came over next to them. "Let's go!"  
"DIGI TRANSPORT!" Merlomon and Nadia linked hands with Davis and Veemon, and they disappeared to go back to Egypt to meet up with Ken and Duo. 


	6. The Mystical Italian Stallion

Episode 6: The Mystical Italian Stallion  
  
Davis: Hawaii was the best! Merlomon transported Veemon and I there to send some Digimon back to the Digital World. While we were waiting, I was checking out some ladies.but none of them could hold a candle to Kari. Anyway, we were surfing and we met a bunch of new Digidestined kids. They all had water type Digimon.I bet they go surfing a lot. Gesomon, Shellmon, Raremon, and Seadramon came and started making trouble for everyone. So we got at it. Merlomon digivolved to Wizardmon, and he was having a bit of trouble fighting Seadramon. Whamon was outnumbered, but the rest of our Digimon were too busy to help. That's when Dolphmon came to the rescue. He took down Gesomon, no problem. We finished off the Digimon, destroyed the control spire, and sent all the Digimon back to the Digital World, all before dinner. Then, Merlomon sent us back to Egypt. Next time I'm in Hawaii, I should stay for a luau.  
  
"Man, I wish I would have brought my camera!" Patamon exclaimed.  
"I don't think it's waterproof," Aitorimon stated. T.K., Rowen, Patamon, and Aitorimon were all riding a gondola, with a gondolier, wearing a hat that covered his face, rowing it in the water.  
"Ya know, I think T.K. likes taking street taxis much better than a water ones." Rowen said, looking at T.K. loosing his lunch over the side of the gondola.  
"Oh, no!"  
"Vincent, stop!" Rowen instructed the gondolier. Vincent pulled over to the side of the waterway, and T.K., Patamon, and Rowen all left. "Aitorimon! Wait!"  
Aitorimon had flown away before the gondola was stopped. "Hurry up!" he called back to them.  
"Uh, what's the rush?" Patamon wondered.  
"That building over there is going to fall, if we don't so something about it." Aitorimon pointed at a leaning building in the distance.  
Rowen and T.K. laughed. "That's the Leaning Tower of Pisa," T.K. told him. "It's supposed to be leaning like that."  
"I want some pizza," Patamon rubbed his belly and flapping in midair.  
"It's not the same," Rowen looked at Patamon. "Now before you attract too much attention Aitorimon, there are just a few things you need to know about the real world. Birds don't talk."  
Aitorimon just stared. "Well they should. I mean birds have lots of things to say. If you just listen."  
"Okay. But you're a special bird, and not to mention you come from a different world than we do." T.K. said.  
"But I guess we should get something to eat," Rowen looked around. Patamon sniffed the air, and flew off without telling anyone.  
"Where's Patamon?" Aitorimon was the first to notice he was gone.  
"What!?" T.K. looked around the surrounding area frantically. "Patamon! Patamon! Where could he have gone?" A few minutes later, T.K. spotted his friend flying nearby. "Patamon!" T.K. grabbed him from midair, and hugged him tightly. T.K. looked at the Digimon, and saw his fur was different. "Patamon, have you been diving in spaghetti sauce?"  
"Let go of me!" The Digimon shouted.  
"What's wrong?" Rowen came near T.K.  
"SLAMMING ATTACK!" The Digimon put all of his effort into slamming T.K. in to the ground, and it worked.  
"Patamon, that's not very nice!" Rowen spoke up. "Why'd you do that?"  
"Um, Rowen. Now that I look at it, that's not Patamon at all." Aitorimon stated.  
"What do you mean, of course it's Patamon!" T.K. said not believing Rowen's Digimon.  
"No, you see, Patamon's top half of his fur is light brown, and the bottom half is white." Aitorimon continued, "But this Digimon's bottom half is the right color, but the top half is like a dark blue."  
"Yeah, now I see it," A convinced Rowen said. "Aitorimon's right!"  
"So, if it's not Patamon, then what is it?" T.K. asked.  
A little over head, T.K.'s Patamon saw what was going on, "Oh no!" Patamon prepared for attack. "BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon shot his boom bubble at the stranger Digimon. But it evaded Patamon's attack.  
"Tsukaimon. Stop now!" A male voice came from somewhere. The stranger Digimon stopped his attack on T.K. A guy in between T.K. and Rowen's height came into view. "Tsukaimon, what were you doing attacking people?" He said sternly.  
"This guy attacked me first," Patamon flew down to where T.K. was. "I thought he was going to hurt me, so I had to defend myself. Honestly Donny, that's all I was doing!"  
"That's pretty self explanatory." Donny turned to T.K. and Rowen, "And what were you doing attacking Tsukaimon?"  
T.K. spoke first, "Well, it was a mistake. I thought he was my Patamon you see." Patamon flew up to Donny's face, and then Tsukaimon flew up to Patamon. "As you can see, they both look almost identical, except for the top fur color."  
"Oh, that's an honest mistake. I'm sorry for any trouble that Tsukaimon has put you through." Donny said apologetically.  
"HEY!" Tsukaimon burst out.  
"My name's T.K., this is Patamon. And that's Rowen and his partner Aitorimon."  
"I'm Donny and this is Tsukaimon." Donny continued. "Where are you guys from?"  
"We're from Japan." Rowen told him. And you're probably wondering what we're doing here."  
"Kinda." Donny stated simply. "Well, the other Digidestined in Rome, as far as I know of have Patamon and Tsukaimon as well. But, as for the whole coming here from Japan thing, I don't think it's my business to know."  
"But it is, there are wild Digimon running around somewhere here." Aitorimon explained.  
"Well, I haven't seen any wild ones around here." Tsukaimon said, "The only Digimon I've seen have partners.  
"But we've detected some here, and we've come to put them back in the Digital World where they came from." T.K. tried to convince them.  
"Well, if there are any wild Digimon here, then I guess we can help you send them back." Donny took out a cell phone and dial dialed a number, "George, assemble the team and meet in front of the usual place." Then Donny hung up. "Well, let's get to work!"  
Donny started leading them off somewhere. "I wonder where we are going?" Aitorimon wondered aloud.  
"I'm taking you guys to an abandoned where house where my friends and I hang out most of the time. It's not that far from here." They continued walking for sometime until Donny informed them that they had arrived at their destination. "Well, here we are! The other guys should be here soon."  
A few minutes later, six other people showed up, two girls and four boys. Along with their partner Digimon of three Patamon and three Tsukaimon. Vincent soon disappeared with the group's arrival.  
The girls started by introducing themselves first, "Hello, my name is Sharon." Sharon was accompanied by her Tsukaimon.  
"My name is Cynthia," and Cynthia had a Patamon.  
"Hey, I'm Cynthia's brother. My name's Alan," unlike his sister, Alan's partner was Tsukaimon.  
"The name's John, and my friend here is Patamon."  
"Hi, I'm George."  
And then George's Digimon introduced itself, "And I'm Patamon."  
Donny spoke out, "And the youngest of our group is Justin, along with his Tsukaimon." Then Donny put into a whisper for Rowen and T.K., "He's a little shy around new people." Donny turned to his team, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet T.K. and Patamon, and Rowen and Aitorimon."  
"Hello!" Everyone greeted back.  
"Hi." The four new comers said back with a bow.  
"Psst! Psst!" Aitorimon was trying to get Rowen's attention. And when he got it, Aitorimon whispered, "Hey Ro! I think I'm beginning to fell a little left out."  
"Left out of what?" Rowen inquired.  
"Um, take a look around, there's a pattern to everything and I'm feeling out of place."  
"It's just in your head." Rowen said back to make his partner feel better.  
"You think so?" Aitorimon was just a little confused. And Rowen nodded his head, "Well okay."  
"So, what's this urgent meeting all about?" asked George.  
"Well..." Donny started, "These guys have come from Japan and are saying that some really big troubles about to go down, and there's asking for our help to send some wild Digimon back to the Digital World." Then Donny turned to Rowen, "Is that it?"  
"In a nutshell." Rowen replied.  
"So then where are these wild Digimon?" Sharon's Tsukaimon spoke out.  
This time Aitorimon explained things, "We don't really know where they are, but we do know they are here somewhere. And the sooner we find them, the sooner Rome and the rest of Italy will be safe."  
"So what are we waiting for!?" Alan shouted, "let's get out there and kick some Digital butt!"  
"You'll have to excuse my brother," Cynthia apologized. "He's a little hyper."  
"So, let's split into teams." Donny ordered.  
"I'll go with Rowen!" Sharon cried out.  
"Uh, sorry, you'll go with George." Donny arranged teams himself. He put Sharon with George who took the east side. Then he paired up Justin with Alan, who was the second oldest (Donny being the oldest of the Italian group), they took to the north. Cynthia and John went to the south. And the last group was Rowen, T.K., and Donny who went west.  
  
"Well, we've searched for half an hour, and still no sign of Digimon." Donny let out with a sigh.  
"I know they're here, somewhere." T.K. kicked a soda can that was lying on the ground.  
Just then, Donny's cell phone rang, "Go ahead." There was talking from the other party. "Okay, got it.yeah, bring it. We'll be there soon. Contact the others." Then Donny hung up. "Looks like you guys were right. Digimon have been spotted near the Roman Coliseum."  
"Figures, that's where they'd go for a fight." Rowen stated. "Lead the way."  
Donny and the rest started running off in the opposite direction of which they were walking. It took awhile, but they finally made it. "It's huge!" Patamon and Aitorimon observed.  
Donny led them inside to where the center was, and they came out in the first row of stands. There, all the others were assembled. "What's the status?" Donny asked John.  
John fixed his glasses, "There are two ultimates and eight champions. The ultimates are Megadramon and Mammothmon. The Champions are: Tortomon, Mojyamon, Nanimon, Dokugumon, Meramon, SandYanmamon, Flarizamon, and Hammermon." All of the Digimon were in the middle of the arena fighting one another.  
"Hey, all you Digimon out there! We need you to stop fighting and return to the Digital World peacefully!" Donny shouted amidst all the commotion. All of the Digimon turned and started charging for the humans. All of the rookie Digimon could fly, so they scattered. The humans all took of in different directions.  
"All who can digivolve, do so. We need more power." Sharon instructed.  
Sharon's Tsukaimon started to digivolve, "Tsukaimon, digivolve to.Drimogemon!"  
"GO PATAMON!" T.K. shouted.  
"Patamon, digivolve to.Angemon!"  
"Angemon, digivolve to.MagnaAngemon!"  
"Good, we have an Ultimate on our side now. Tsukaimon, join the party." Donny said.  
"Tsukaimon, digivolve to.Piddomon!" Piddomon looked exactly like Angemon except everywhere Angemon had blue, Piddomon had light red, and Piddomon's hair was light brown, not blond like Angemon's.  
"Patamon, do your stuff." Cynthia requested.  
"Patamon, digivolve to.Centarumon!"  
"Go for it pal!" Alan.  
"Right! Tsukaimon, digivolve to.Musyamon!"  
"Do it, Patamon!" Both John and George shouted.  
John's Patamon went first, "Patamon, digivolve to.Ninjamon!"  
"Patamon, digivolve to.Unimon!"  
"Can't Justin's Tsukaimon digivolve?" Rowen shouted to Donny.  
"No! Can Aitorimon?" Rowen just shook his head no.  
"MagnaAngemon, take out Megadramon first!" T.K. ordered.  
MagnaAngemon flew up to where Megadramon was. "DARKSIDE DESTROYER!" Megadramon shot missiles out of his metal claws. MagnaAngemon sliced a couple with his sword, but he had to dodge the rest.  
"Unimon to the rescue!" Unimon was humming a heroic tune to himself while fighting with Flarizamon. "Take this, HORN BALSTER!" Unimon shot a bright blast out of his mouth that hit Flarizamon in the chest.  
"Hah, I didn't even fell it!" Flarizamon taunted. "BLAZE BUSTER!"  
Both Ninjamon and Musyamon were fighting Mammothmon. "NINJA KNIFE THROW!" Ninjamon took his sword and threw it at Mammothmon.  
"NINJA BLADE, ya!" Musyamon took his sword out and sliced downward on Mammothmon.  
"Your pitiful attacks don't work on me!" Mammothmon yelled. "TUSK CRUSHER!" Both of Mammothmon's tusks flew out like missiles and each went to a different Digimon.  
"Get 'im Centarumon!" Cynthia cheered.  
"SOLAR RAY!" Centarumon charged up and released his attack at Mojyamon.  
"ICICLE SHOT!" Mojyamon threw a huge icicle at Centarumon. Centarumon's Solar Ray broke Mojyamon's icicle, but the Solar Ray vanished.  
"Looks like the two attacks canceled each other out." Cynthia observed.  
"You wanna piece of me!?" Drimogemon said to Tortomon.  
"Can you dish it out!?" Tortomon shot back. "STRONG CARAPACE!" Tortomon's shell shot out hundreds of rock spikes at Drimogemon.  
"Drimogemon, watch out!" Sharon warned.  
"Don't worry. CRUSHER BONE!" Drimogemon threw a big bone at Tortomon, and it hit him on the head.  
"Err!"  
Drimogemon charged at Tortomon with his nose drill spinning. "IRON DRILL SPIN!" Drimogemon's drill dug into Tortomon's shell.  
"FIRE FEATHER!" Piddomon's wings lit up, and he shot fiery feathers at SandYanmamon.  
"DESERT STORM!" SandYanmamon beat his wings really fast until it created a dust storm that surrounded Piddomon. "Hehehe!"  
"Ahhhrg!" Piddomon screamed.  
"Ninjamon, go get one of the other Digimon, I can handle things here. Go!" Musyamon directed.  
"Right!" Ninjamon left Musyamon fighting Mammothmon. "NINJA HOPPING!" Ninjamon hopped high into the air and landed in front of Nanimon and Dokugumon. "Yyyahh!" Ninjamon threw ninja stars at Dokugumon, and thrust his sword at Nanimon.  
"POISON THREAD!" Dokugumon caught the stars in her web.  
"POWER PUNCHER!" Nanimon punched Ninjamon and he flew back into the dirt.  
Dokugumon hovered over Ninjamon, "POISON COBWEB!"  
"BLUE BLUR!" Aitorimon blasted Hammermon with a blue bolt of energy. "Rowen, I don't think I can keep this up much longer."  
"Hang in there, while I armor up." Rowen revealed a small metal orb, like a marble, and he transformed into blue and white sub-armor. "Armor of Strata, Tao Inochi!" In no time at all, Rowen had transformed into his Strata armor. All of the other humans looked on in astonishment.  
Hammermon had two jackhammers for arms, and he was made out of rocks in the middle. "JACKHAMMER!" His jackhammers started going wild, and he came after Aitorimon.  
"A little help here Ro!" Aitorimon flew up a little ways into the air.  
"Stop chasing little birds around!" A golden arrow shot out of Rowen's quiver on the back of his armor. He took aim in his bow, and shot Hammermon right in the chest.  
"C'mon Tsukaimon, you can beat him!" Cheered Justin from the sidelines.  
Meramon came up closer to the little Digimon, "FIREBALL!" Meramon launched two balls of fire at Tsukaimon.  
Tsukaimon flew up and evaded Meramon's attack. "PURPLE FOG!" A purple version of Patamon's Boom Bubble shot out of Tsukaimon's mouth.  
"Uggh!" Meramon took Tsukaimon's attack full in the chest.  
"You'll not hurt anyone anymore." MagnaAngemon's sword began to glow, and he struck Megadramon's body.  
"AHHH!" Megadramon fell from the sky and hit the ground with a crash.  
"Hey!" T.K. called from below, "Give Musyamon a hand."  
MagnaAngemon flew were Mammothmon and Musyamon were fighting. "You are tired, my friend. Rest up while I take care of him."  
"Thanks MagnaAngemon." Musyamon went to go give Ninjamon a hand with one of the two Digimon he was fighting.  
"TUSK CRUSHER!" Mammothmon's tusks flew like missiles at MagnaAngemon. "Just 'cause you're an ultimate doesn't mean you can defeat me.  
"Ah-no!" MagnaAngemon took the full force of Mammothmon's Tusk Crusher attack.  
"CRAZY HAMMERS!" The tips of Hammermon's jackhammer arms shot off, and sped towards Rowen.  
Rowen just looked at them like a deer in headlights because he didn't have enough time to react.  
"I need to protect Rowen! Aitorimon, digivolve to.Hashimon!" Hashimon was now standing on two legs that ended in talons. He had two wings that came out of his back and two arms with five fingers on each hand. Hashimon's feathers on his head were slicked back, and he had a sharp, hooked beak. His whole body was covered in dark blue feathers like Aitorimon's was. Hashimon destroyed Hammermon's attack with a blast of blue energy.  
"Who-who are you?" Rowen managed to gasp.  
"I am Hashimon, the champion form of Aitorimon. I am the blue warrior and with my Strata's Arrow attack, I will gain the advantage in any situation." Hashimon explained.  
"I don't care who you are. You history!" Hammermon exclaimed. "CRAZY HAMMERS!" The attack that was for Rowen before now came at Hashimon.  
"STRATA'S ARROW!" Hashimon shot out two blue arrow shaped blasts from his hands, and not only did it cancel Hammermon's attack, but it was strong enough to knock him out.  
Rowen looked pleased with his Digimon. "You can't go wrong with an attack like that!"  
"FREEZING BREATH!" Mammothmon blew ice-cold mist from his trunk that hit MagnaAngemon, and encased him in a block of ice.  
"No MagnaAngemon!" T.K. ran over to his fallen comrade.  
"Hahaha! TUSK CRUSHER!" Mammothmon sought to finish off MagnaAngemon. And T.K. was right in between his attack and MagnaAngemon.  
The missiles came closer and closer, and just when they were about to hit, T.K. was carried off into the air. "You should be a lot more careful." T.K. looked and saw that Piddomon had swept him up. But then he looked down at MagnaAngemon and saw that the missiles had hit him.  
Piddomon set T.K. on the ground next to Donny. "Piddomon, since you've finished with SandYanmamon, try and hold off Mammothmon from destroying MagnaAngemon."  
"Hashimon, let's go help put an end to Mammothmon's terror," said Rowen.  
"Let's," replied Hashimon.  
'Now everybody's Digimon can digivolve except for my Tsukaimon.' Justin thought to himself. 'If only Tsukaimon could digivolve, then I know he'd beat up all the bad guys.'  
"ROARING FLAME!" Meramon blasted poor Tsukaimon with a huge fire attack. Tsukaimon went from being in the air to lying on the ground.  
"PURPLE FOG!" Tsukaimon got off an attack, but it was countered by another one of Meramon's attacks.  
"NO TSUKAIMON!" Justin looked on in horror as his friend was getting pummeled. "Tsukaimon, you've got to digivolve. It's the only way you can save yourself!"  
"But I can't." Tsukaimon said weakly.  
"ROARING FLAME!" Meramon blasted Tsukaimon yet again.  
And when Tsukaimon was engulfed in flames, he thought, 'I can't digivolve. I don't have enough power. No! I can digivolve, and I will, to save Justin and all my friends!' Justin's digivice shook rapidly. "Tsukaimon, digivolve to.ShimaUnimon!" He looked just like Unimon, except instead of being all white like a horse; he had black stripes like a zebra.  
"You.you digivolved." Justin just stared at his new champion leveled friend.  
"Yes, I am ShimaUnimon, champion level. Justin, your compassion enabled me to digivolve. I thank you." ShimaUnimon stomped his hooves in the ground, then took flight. He circled Meramon.  
"FIREBALL!" Meramon shot three big fireballs in the air after his Digimon opponent.  
But ShimaUnimon dodged them all, "STRIPED BLASTER!" ShimaUnimon launched a huge white ball of energy with black stripes around it, and in one hit; it knocked the fiery Digimon out cold. ShimaUnimon flew over the battlefield, "STRIPED BLASTER!" He took out Flarizamon, Dokugumon, and Nanimon.  
"IRON DRILL SPIN!" With Drimogemon's last attack, it was enough to take Tortomon down.  
"JET GALLOP!" Centarumon ran at full speed towards Mojyamon, and rammed him into a wall.  
Centarumon backed up, and Mojyamon was dazed. "It's not Sunday yet, mommy. Umph!" Mojyamon hit the ground hard.  
Mammothmon was the only Digimon who was up and kicking. "FIRE FEATHER!"  
"STRATA'S ARROW!"  
"ARROW SHOCKWAVE!" Piddomon, Hashimon, and Rowen all attacked at once. And they all hit Mammothmon, but he wasn't out yet.  
"CRUSHER BONE!"  
"NINJA KNIFE THROW!"  
"SHOGUN SWORD!"  
Drimogemon, Ninjamon, and Musyamon attacked next. Followed by Unimon and Centarumon, "HORN BLASTER!"  
"SOLAR RAY!"  
While all the smoked was clearing, everyone anxiously waited to see if Mammothmon was down, "You can't defeat me that easily!"  
"Put a sock in it!" ShimaUnimon yelled. "WILD THUNDER!" ShimaUnimon's hooves charged with electricity. He flew on top of Mammothmon unleashed the full force of his attack. Mammothmon reeled in pain; he then shortly collapsed on the ground. "STRIPED BLASTER!" ShimaUnimon broke MagnaAngemon out of his frozen prison, and all the Digimon de-digivolved back into their rookie forms.  
"Man, what a heck of a battle!" George put his hands on his hips.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Alan whipped his brow.  
"And in the heat of battle, both Hashimon and Tsukaimon finally digivolved to champion!" Donny reminded. "Let's give three cheers!"  
"Hip, hip, HURRAY! Hip, hip, HURRAY! Hip, hip, HURRAY!" Everyone cheered for the newest Digimon to digivolve.  
T.K. hugged Patamon tightly and wouldn't let go until he muttered that he couldn't breathe. "John!" Donny's voice rang out in the now quiet coliseum.  
"Huh?"  
"Did you bring what I told you to bring?"  
"Got it right here," John took a laptop out of the backpack on his back opened it.  
He held it up, "Digi Port, open!" Rowen was the one to open the digi port with his D-3. In no time, the wild, now unconscious Digimon were returned back to the Digital World.  
GERRG! Rowen looked at Aitorimon who had a smile across his beak, "Digivolving sure makes a mon hungry!" 


	7. Digi Magic

Episode 7: Digi Magic  
  
Rowen: Man oh man! What a time we had in Rome. At first we were wandering around lost, when Patamon flew away. Then another Digimon who looked exactly like him came by, and T.K. tried to hug him. That's when he attacked T.K. and Aitorimon clued us in about this new Digimon. Patamon was above us and tried to attack this new Digimon when his owner showed up. He told us that that was a common mistake and led us off to this abandoned warehouse that he and the other digi destined meet at. We were introduced to a lot of people and Digimon, and this one girl had a crush on me. Donny split us up into groups and we all went in different directions. Just as we had given up hope at finding the wild Digimon, Donny got a call saying they'd been spotted at the Roman Coliseum. We went there and fought the best we could. And when I was in trouble, Aitorimon digivolved into Hashimon. But he wasn't the only to digivolve, Justin's Tsukaimon digivolved into ShimaUnimon. He seemed to have the upper hand and defeated all the wild ones with ease.  
  
Sakura, Blackiemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Madison, and Kero were walking throught a grassy plane. "So you have magic powers?" Yolei asked.  
"Well, yeah!" Sakura answered.  
"She was chosen by me to be the new master of the cards." Kero interjected.  
"The master of the cards?" Yolei was still confused.  
"Um, I think one of you should explain," Hawkmon advised.  
"I just barely got it down too." Told Blackiemon.  
"Well, it's like this," began Madison. "A long time ago, there was an all powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed."  
"That's right, and he created the Clow Cards," Kero picked up the conversation. "Each card has a magical spirit inside with its own free will." As Kero was talking, Sakura took out a card and showed it to Yolei. "When Clow Reed died, he left myself and Yue, another one of Sakura's guardians, to chose a new master. I chose the candidates, and Yue conducted the 'Final Judgment'. The 'Final Judgment' was held to see if Sakura was worthy enough to be the new master of the cards. And she beat Yue, and was dubbed the new master."  
Now Sakura started speaking. "During the judgment, my magical staff changed, and the cards were drawing power, not from Clow Reeds magic anymore, but from the power of my very own star. So I had to change all the Clow Cards into Star Cards. My Star Cards are pink, and the Clow Cards were a different color. And that's the whole story."  
"Wow! So you're like a good witch, right?" Yolei again.  
"Not, a witch, more like a sorceress." Madison said.  
"HEY YOLEI!" A voice yelled from the distance.  
Yolei looked in the direction of the voice and saw a boy with two Digimon coming towards the group. "Look, it's Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon!" Hawkmon exclaimed.  
"We met them once when we went to America some time ago." Yolei explained.  
Willis approached the group of girls, "Hey. Who are the new guys?"  
"I'm Sakura and this is Blackiemon, and Kero," she pointed at Blackiemon and Kero. "And this is my best friend Madison."  
"Hi." Madison greeted.  
"So, you called yesterday saying you were coming here to put some wild Digimon back in their place. Where's Kari?"  
"She's in Canada, this thing is happening all over the world." Blackiemon spoke.  
"And who are your friends?" Sakura smiled.  
"This is Terriermon, and the other one is Lopmon."  
"Nice to meet you," said Terriermon.  
"Likewise," said Lopmon.  
"But why do you have two Digimon?" Inquired Madison.  
"Well, I received twin Digimon, when they hatched from their digi egg," Willis said. Both Terriermon and Lopmon looked like bunnies. Terriermon was white and green and he had one little horn on top of his head. And everywhere Terriermon was green, Lopmon was pink, and everywhere Terriermon was white, Lopmon was brown. But Lopmon had three horns instead of one.  
"Well, since we are now acquainted," Madison started, "how about we squash the disturbance in this area."  
"I'm with you Madison!" Yelled Kero.  
Yolei glanced at Willis, "Exactly what has been going on here?"  
"Our guess is as good as yours," reported Lopmon  
"Yeah, we didn't know of anything about loose Digimon here until you called yesterday, but I still haven't seen anything."  
"Hmmmm?" There was a collective questioning of the situation.  
Grrummmlr.Yolei blushed because she was embarrassed. "Oh, I forgot I didn't eat anything today. Where can we go to eat?"  
"Yeah, it's just past lunch time, I'm starving!" Raved Terriermon.  
Willis looked at his buddy hanging off his neck, "You're always hungry."  
"That's because he's a growing mon.and so am I." Lopmon urged Willis, pointing with his ear towards west.  
"Well, I guess we could get a little something to eat." Willis started to walk in the direction Lopmon had directed, and everyone followed. "My mom won't be back for a good while; so I'll make us some lunch."  
"Hope you got ice cream, kid, 'cause I could eat the whole carton!" Kero flew close by with a watery mouth.  
"You'll have to excuse him Willis, he's always hungry." Informed Sakura.  
About thirty minutes of walking, and the motley bunch made it over to Willis' house. They went inside and sat in his living room, while Willis went in the kitchen to prepare lunch. The kitchen overlooked the living room, so they could all still see each other.  
"I guess after we eat, we should start scanning this are for the loose Digimon." Blackiemon offered a suggestion.  
"I agree with Blackiemon," Hawkmon said. "As soon as we finish eating, we'll go out and look."  
An hour later, they were just coming out of Willis' house. "Man, that was some good cookin' there, Willis!"  
"Thanks Kero, I'm glad you liked it."  
"So, how do we go about this search mission?" asked Madison.  
"Well, I was thinking we should probably check the city first." Suggested Willis. "There's a lot of people there, and tons of stuff to do, so they'd probably would be there."  
"Okay, then the city it is!" Yelled an overjoyed Yolei. ".Um, which way's the city?"  
"It's not far, just about ten miles south of here." Lopmon said.  
"TEN MILES!" Everyone except Willis and his Digimon fell over.  
"C'mon, it's not that far!" Willis began to walk southward. Everyone else trudged behind with an exasperating sigh.  
"I didn't know we were gonna be hiking on this trip," Blackiemon walked behind Sakura, and she nodded in agreement.  
"C'mon guys, you're falling behind!" Willis yelled to the others. He was about a quarter mile in front of them.  
"I need a rest!" Yelled Yolei. "My feet are killing me!"  
"Umm, isn't there a faster way to get to the city?" asked Sakura innocently.  
"Well, we could always take the bus, I mean, I guess that's faster." Willis continued, "I just guess I'm used to walking the distance."  
"A bus?.A bus.A BUS!" Yolei was red. "We could've taken a bus this whole time, and we've been walking!?" Yolei was in Willis' face.  
"Willis was bending backwards slightly to get away from Yolei, "Well, yeah."  
"Aah, don't get so bent outta shape." Terriermon realized his mistake once it came out his mouth.  
"I'll bend you outta shape! Come here!"  
"Uh-oh!" Yolei and Terriermon began running while Yolei chased him. "I thought you said you were tired!"  
"Yolei!" Hawkmon flew in front of her, "Uh, Yolei, now is not the time to be doing this, we've got to stay on track here."  
"Listen to the bird," Terriermon spoke. Pretty soon they were all on a bus, heading for the city, and they got there in what seemed like no time at all.  
"So now what?" Kero asked as they were getting off the bus. "Do we split up or what?"  
Everyone turned to Willis, "Hehe, well I guess we could split into two goups and cover half the city. So Sakura and Madison, and Yolei and I."  
"Uh, Willis." Terriermon noticed an evil grin spread across Yolei's face.  
"Let me rephrase that, Madison and I, and Yolei and Sakura." Willis, Lopmon, Terriermon, Madison and Kero were in one group, and Sakura, Blackiemon, Yolei and Hawkmon were in the other group.  
"So exactly what are we looking for?" Madison asked Willis.  
"I'm not exactly sure, but I'd guess anything out of the ordinary," he replied.  
"Lately, you've been doing a lot of guessing." Lopmon said into Willis' ear.  
"Well, I guess I'm a guessing kinda guy," they all laughed at that little joke. Across the street a guy was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee in front of a magazine stand. He finished his coffee and lifted the lid off of a nearby trashcan, and threw the cup away. But, the cup came flying right back at him, "Hey!"  
"Hey! What do I look like, a trashcan? Never mind, don't answer that," The guy looked down, and the trashcan was talking to him.  
"AAAAAAH!" Yelled the guy, and he ran off in a panicky state.  
The Digidestined looked where the commotion was coming from, and saw a trashcan attacking people. "Ugh, what is that!?" Madison and Kero asked in unison.  
Terriermon responded, "That's Garbagemon, he's an ultimate level Digimon with a dirty look."  
"His Dirty Saucer and Junk Cruncher attacks will make you feel like taking a bath," Lopmon finished Terriermon's analysis. Everyone nearby ran scared to get away from the awful monster.  
"Hehehehe! DIRTY SAUCER!" Garbagemon took his trashcan lid, and flung it into the storefront window of a coffee shop. Glass shattered everywhere, and all the people ran out screaming. "This'll teach you to throw coffee on me. I hate coffee!"  
"You guys need to help!" Willis commanded.  
"Right!" Both Lopmon and Terriermon ran across the street to stop the menace.  
"BUNNY BLAST!" Terriermon shot a green blast of energy.  
"RABBIT SHOT!" And Lopmon shot a brown blast, they both combined and hit Garbagemon.  
"Ooohm! What was that?" Garbagemon turned around to see two little bunnies standing where the window used to be. "Well, what have we here?"  
"It's a couple of little bunnies, what does it look like, garbage breath?" Terriermon yelled.  
"Oooh, I'm so scared, why don't you all go eat some carrots?"  
"What a trashy comeback!" Lopmon said. "Get it? Trashy, just like your attitude."  
"You guys are makin' fun of me!"  
"Noooo, ya' think?" Terriermon snapped back.  
"That's it! DIRTY SAUCER!" Garbagemon took his lid, and flung it at both of Willis' Digimon.  
They successfully dodged it, but the lid was coming back like a boomerang. "I'm getting really ticked." Terriermon picked himself off the floor. "TERRIER TORNADO!"  
"TINY TWISTER!" Both Terriermon and Lopmon Spun around really fast, and made themselves into little twisters that were heading strait for Garbagemon.  
"Uhhhg. Now I'm mad!" Garbagemon reached inside of his trashcan shell, and took out a bazooka. "Hahaha, JUNK CRUNCHER!" Garbagemon fired.  
"Nooo!" Willis watched as his partners were covered in junk.  
"That's it, no more standing around!" Little Kero flew over to them, and transformed from a little stuffed animal looking thing, to a huge mountain lion with wings. Since the fight began, Madison was recording the whole thing on her new video camera.  
"Get up guys!" Willis screamed.  
"Terriermon, digivolve to.Gargomon!"  
"Lopmon, digivolve to.Indigomon!" From the heap of trash came two bigger, badder bunnies.  
"Hey, three against one, that's not fair." Garbagemon protested.  
"I'll show you fair! HOWLING DESTROYER!" Indigomon formed a huge amount of energy, and threw it at Garbagemon.  
"JUNK CRUNCHER!" Garbagemon shot garbage at Indigomon's attack, and they both cancelled out. Garbagemon put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. From under the floor of the coffee shop came a huge dinosaur with metallic head on one arm, and a skull head on the other. Also, blowing the back wall of the shop, came a bull on two legs. "Allow me to introduce my colleagues: Deltamon, champion Digimon extraordinaire, and Minotarumon, ultimate level. C'mon guys, let's get these zoo rejects!"  
"Oh, great, he's called for reinforcements!" Gargomon looked up at the looming Deltamon. "Nice dinosaur."  
"Grrrrr!" Deltamon whipped his tail at Gargomon and Indigomon.  
"Watch out! Rrrahh!" The transformed Kero shot a constant stream of fire at Deltamon, and a ring of fire soon produced around him.  
"Now, we fight." Minotarumon took a couple of steps forward, "DARKSIDE QUAKE!" He stomped on the ground, and the whole ground beneath them started shaking.  
"Whoa, toro! Toro!" Gargomon teased. This got Minotarumon really mad. "Take this! GARGO LASER!" Gargomon unloaded round after round of shots at Minotarumon.  
Deltamon was getting tired of the scorching inferno the Kero had place around him. He used his tail to create a powerful wind that blew out the fire. "TRIPLE FORCES!" Deltamon began making energy balls in each of his three mouths, and shot them at Kero, but Kero was much too fast, and maneuvered around them, but the stray blast was heading Madison and Willis.  
"Madison, look out!"  
"Huh?" Willis tackled her to the ground, just as the blast had missed both of them.  
"Guys, it's time to end this quickly!" Willis picked Madison off the ground.  
"Right, Willis." Indigomon, digivolve to.Antylamon!"  
"Gargomon, digivolve to.Rapidmon!" The two new ultimates stood there in all their glory.  
  
"Where'd all these ghosts come from!?" Sakura asked out of breath from running.  
"They're not ghosts, Sakura," Blackiemon stood ran alongside her, with Yolei and Hawkmon close behind. "They're Bakemon!"  
"So they must be the wild Digimon we've been sent here to get," said Sakura  
"It looks that way," replied Hawkmon. FEATHER STRIKE!" In midair, Hawkmon attacked one of the Bakemon. "Oh, no, it appears I've only made it mad."  
"You mean it wasn't mad before!?" Yolei ran.  
"We're never gonna beat 'em by running away!" Blackiemon stopped and turned around. "BEAMS OF DARKNESS!" Blackiemon shot two black beams out of his eyes, it connected with two Bakemon, but did very little. "Well, looks like running would be the best option right now."  
"Hahaha, little girl!" A Bakemon hovered right in front of Sakura's face. "Aahh!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura!" Blackiemon leapt in between Bakemon and his partner. "Stay away from her! Blackiemon, digivolve to.Woofopawmon!" The little Blackiemon was no more, in his stood a huge gray wolf with black tiger-like stripes, and three bushy tails. The Bakemon soon backed off.  
"Wow, Blackiemon.or is it Woofopawmon now?" Sakura looked at her Digimon.  
"Well, I think it's time to join the party!" Yolei held out her Digivice, "Digi-Armor Energize!  
"Hawkmon, armor-digivolve to.Shurimon!"  
"Wait!" Woofopawmon sniffed the air, I smell Madison's scent, along with Willis and a bunch of other Digimon I've never smelled before. I think they're in trouble."  
"Well, we'll give them a hand," Sakura climbed on Woofopawmon's back, and they ran off down the street.  
"Wait for us!" Yolei screamed. Shurimon picked up Yolei, and they hopped from building top to building top, following Sakura and Woofopawmon. But the Bakemon were ob their tails.  
In no time at all, they reached Willis and the others, "Nice of you guys to join in on the fun!" Willis said.  
"RAPID FIRE!" Rapidmon shot out two missiles to Minotarumon. He looked at the late-comers. "Hey, is that Blackiemon.My how you've grown."  
The Bakemon weren't far behind, they caught up with the battle quickly. "Wow, this day keeps getting better and better!" Kero looked.  
"Keroberos!" Sakura yelled.  
"Sakura, use your magic, and help me!" Coached Keroberos.  
"Right Kero!" Sakura took the necklace from around her neck, and put the stringed end in her pocket. In her hand, she held a pink key with a circle at the top, and inside the circle was a golden star, and attached to the circle on both sides were a set of wings. "Key of the star, with powers burning bright, surrender the staff, and shine your light.REALSE!" The little one-inch key suddenly turned into a long pink staff. Then, Sakura took out a card from her pocket. "Big Card, release and dispel!" Sakura suddenly grew very tall. Willis and Yolei were awestruck when she was as tall as Deltamon.  
"JUNK CRUNCHER!"  
"ARM BOMBER!" Garbagemon and Antylamon's attacks cancelled out.  
"RAZOR FUR!" The fur all over Woofopawmon's body stood up, and shot out at the Bakemon in the air.  
"Ohhhh!" The Bakemon fell to the ground.  
"Fight Card, grant me your abilities, Fight Card, release and dispel!" Sakura held a new card in her hand, and its spirit rose up out of the card and went into Sakura. "Kyaa!" Sakura side kicked Deltamon, and he landed on his butt.  
"DOUBLE STARS!" Shurimon threw his big ninja stars at the remaining Bakemon, and they all plopped down to the ground like the ones Woofopawmon hit.  
"JUNK-"  
BOOM. Sakura put her huge foot down right in front of Garbagemon.  
"Oh no." Garbagemon started hopping away.  
Sakura used her big staff like a golf club, "FOUR!" And she hit him right into Minotarumon, and knocked them both out. Sakura returned to normal height, and she put both cards that she used back in her pocket.  
"That was amazing!" Was all Willis could say.  
"And I got all of it on tape. But how do we get rid of them?"  
"Well, we need a digital machine like a laptop or something to send them back to the Digital World." Yolei spoke out.  
"Will my camera work?" Asked Madison shyly.  
"Perfect." Yolei took the camera from Madison's hands, and set it on the ground with the digital screen facing the unconscious Digimon. Yolei held her D-3 to the screen of the camera, "Digi Port, Open!" All of the Digimon without partners were sucked into the camera screen. "all in a days work for the Digi-Destined!" 


	8. The Depths of Cougar Country

Episode 8: The Depths of Cougar Country  
  
Sakura: Wow, I went to the United States with some of my new friends. There I made new friends. This guy Willis with twin Digimon, Terriermon and Lopmon. They were really nice. But it was soon time to get to work. We split up into two teams, Madison and Willis and Yolei and I. Since Madison doesn't have a Digimon partner, I sent Kero with her. They were in big trouble when a couple of ultimates attacked and started making trouble for the people. The twins and Kero did their best at holding them off, we would have helped sooner, but we had a ghost problem. Bakemon were all around us, and when I was in trouble, Blackiemon digivolved to Woofopawmon. We went over to help Willis and Madison, and I used my magic to wrap things up. It's nice to save the world again, my life was getting kinda boring.  
  
Amy, Mizukoramon, Kari and Gatomon were walking in a town square, Kari held Gatomon and Amy held Mizukoramon like they were stuffed animals. "Do you know where the wild Digimon will show up?" Amy asked of Kari.  
"Haven't the slightest clue. But they'll show themselves sooner or later." Kari smiled her innocent smile and they continued walking. "But it sure is beautiful out here."  
"I agree." Amy said.  
"It's kinda peaceful, I could take a cat-nap right here if I wanted to." Gatomon stretched slightly.  
"I bet you could take a cat-nap anywhere!" Mizukoramon said.  
"Actually, I can. And that's always a good trait to have." The Digimon giggled.  
"Oh no!" A shoot came over from a park-like area, "She's fainted!" This caught Kari and Amy's attention, they ran over to the rapidly growing crowd of people.  
"What happened?" Amy asked as they got there.  
"A man spoke up, this girl just collapsed right here." He, took out a cell phone, "I'll call an ambulance."  
"That won't be necessary, sir," touched him on the shoulder.  
"Why not?'" He questioned. Amy smiled and pointed at the fallen girl who was now coming around.  
"Here!" Amy gave Mizukoramon to Kari to hold. She picked up the little girl in her arms, and the little girl opened her eyes. Amy spotted a teddy bear next to where the girl collapsed and picked it up. "Here you are, what's your name?"  
"Kristy," the child answered.  
"Where do you live?" Kristy pointed west. "Over there?" Kristy nodded her head. "Okay, we'll take you home." Amy and Kari walked on towards the direction of Kristy's house.  
"Make a left here," Kristy managed to say weakly, "My house is the one with the white garage and blue trimming."  
"I see it!" Kari exclaimed, "up a few more houses." By now Kristy was completely passed out from exhaustion.  
As soon as Amy and Kari stepped on the porch, the door opened and out came a girl who was about ten years older than Kristy. "Kristy!" She yelled. The girl took Kristy in her arms and the teddy bear that was on top of her and took her into the house. "Please come in." She invited. Amy and Kari followed, and Mizukoramon was with her rightful partner. "Thank you for finding her."  
"She collapsed in the park, and she had enough strength to tell us where her house is." Amy told.  
"I'm Tracy, her big sister," She introduced.  
"I'm Kari, and this is Amy,"  
"But why was she outside all alone at her age?" Amy questioned.  
Tracy was crying a little, "She became sick a few days ago, and was running a fever. I promised we'd go out to the park today, but then she became sick and I told her to we couldn't go. So when I had my back turned, she was gone. I sent my friend out to look for her," Tracy picked up the teddy bear, and hugged him, "And I stayed here in case she came back on her own. I was so frightened."  
Kristy was asleep on the couch, "It wasn't any trouble, we were happy to do it." Kari smiled.  
"Yes," agreed Amy.  
"Umm, do you want any tea or something? I mean, it's the least I can do to repay you," Tracy offered.  
"That would be fine," They accepted her offer.  
Tracy left for the kitchen and soon came back with three cups of freshly brewed tea and some cookies for her guests. "Mmm, this tea is very delicious." Amy sipped.  
"Oh, thank you," Tracy bit into a cookie.  
The girls sat there and talked for a bit, but the time soon came for them to go. "Well, we'd better get going," Kari stood up with Gatomon in her hands.  
"Yes, we have urgent business to take care of. It was nice meeting you, Tracy," Amy also stood up with Mizukoramon in her hands, and Tracy stood up to open the door for the girls.  
"It was nice having you two here, and thank you again for bringing Kristy home." Tracy let Kari and Amy out, thanked them again, and then shut the door.  
"She seemed pleasant," Amy looked back at the door, 'Well, I guess we should get started on finding the roaming Digimon.  
"Can we talk now?" Mizukoramon whispered.  
"Yeah, you guys can talk." Kari looked down at Gatomon.  
"Thank goodness, I actually began to think I was a stuffed animal." Gatomon laughed.  
"AAAH!"  
"A scream!" Kari spun around looking back at Tracy's house. "Let's go!"  
Amy agreed and since she was closest to the door, she opened it and ran inside with Kari and Gatomon quickly behind. "What is it!?" Amy looked around the room they were just in, and saw Tracy kneeling over Kristy, and the little teddy bear running around in circles around the table.  
"Oh!" The little bear that had been running realized there were other people in the house, and fell limp. "I can explain the bear.uhhh, it's a robotic teddy bear. Yeah, that's it a robotic bear that my dad got Kristy for Christmas." Tracy looked at Amy and Kari and knew that they weren't buying her story. "Okay, it's not a robot bear. You can get up now," Tracy looked at the bear, and it got up off the ground and stood next to Tracy. "You're not going to believe me, but this bear is from a digital wor-"  
"A DIGIMON!" Kari shouted.  
"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?" Tracy wondered.  
"Because, these are Digimon too," Amy set Mizukoramon down, and she started moving.  
"Yup! I'm not just a toy!" Mizukoramon and Gatomon bowed.  
"Oh, this makes things very different.I don't have to explain to you then where he comes from."  
"But we heard screams." Kari looked puzzled.  
"Oh, well, Kristy just barfed on my mom's favorite couch, and now she's going to kill me.that's all, no biggie." Tracy cleaned up what she could of the mess, and cleaned up her little sister. "I don't really know all that much about Digimon because MiniMonzaemon just came to me about three weeks ago. He says he's at champion level." Tracy looked at Mizukoramon and Gatomon, then at MiniMonzaemon. "So your Digimon are at Champion level, too?"  
"Well, Gatomon is, but Mizukoramon is at the rookie level. They change levels by digivolving." Kari explained.  
"Are all Digimon the same size? Because all of our Digimon look about the same height."  
"Oh, no, Digimon come in many different shapes, sizes, and colors," Amy answered.  
"Well, we're looking for some wild Digimon somewhere in this area," Gatomon spoke, "and we were wondering if you happen to know where some are?"  
"Nope! But you could try checking the woods just out of town, some guy ran in saying that it was haunted, but no one believes him." Tracy offered.  
"Okay, then we'll check there, thank you!" Kari said cheerfully. Amy, Kari, Gatomon, and Mizukoramon were about to leave when Tracy stopped them.  
"Wait! I could come with you guys, I mean I have been camping a lot in the woods and you might get lost."  
Amy considered this and agreed, "But who will watch Kristy?"  
"My neighbor, Mrs. Baker will. She just loves Kristy." Kristy grabbed her jacket, and took the sleeping sister in her arms and walked out the door.  
"I got the door." MiniMonzaemon said. He closed the door, then joined up with the rest who were at Mrs. Baker's house.  
KNOCK!! KNOCK!! The door opened and a kindly old woman answered. "Hello, Oh Tracy, how are you?"  
"I'm fine Mrs. Baker, could you watch Kristy for a while, something's come up," Tracy asked.  
"Sure! I'd be glad to." Mrs. Baker took Kristy from Tracy's arms.  
"Thank you! Thank you very much!" With that, Mrs. Baker closed the door, and the three girls and their Digimon ran off towards the woods. "C'mon, we're almost there!" Everyone was out of breath by the time they reached the edge of the forest area.  
"I think.we.should have.a little time.to rest," MiniMonzaemon was all trying to catch his breath.  
"As much as I would like to, I guess the sooner we find them, the better," Tracy had her hands on her knees, inhaling deeply.  
"Maybe we should walk for now, I mean, we're not in any big rush," Kari stood up, it seemed she was ready to continue.  
"We're all for walking!" Mizukoramon and Gatomon said, collapsing on the floor. MiniMonzaemon plopped down right next to them.  
"Well, no time like the present. Let's continue!" Amy cheerfully said while walking behind Tracy, going into the woods.  
"Wait for us!" The three pooped out Digimon ran after their partners.  
"So what are we looking for?" Tracy asked.  
"Anything out of the ordinary I guess," Kari offered.  
"Well, we should be careful because around this time every year, wild cats come down from the mountains," Tracy continued, "So whatever we find, let's hope it's not them."  
Time passed, and they came to a lake somewhere in a clearing. "Can we drink from here, I'm kinda thirsty?" Kari asked innocently.  
"Sure! This lake is connected by a stream directly to the mountains, so the water is always fresh here."  
Kari, Gatomon, and Mizukoramon went to the lake and drank their fill. Amy was looking at something on the other side of the lake though, "Oh, look, a dear and a fawn," Amy whispered. Kari, Tracy, and the Digimon looked as the animals emerged from the line of trees to get a drink of water. They walked closer, and lapped up some.  
"What a perfectly peaceful scene," commented Tracy.  
WHOOOSH! Out of the water, something arose, and snatched the dear from the surface, and took her under. "Oh, no!" Amy shouted.  
"Mizukoramon, digivolve to.Mermon!" Mermon plunged into the lake. Tracy looked as the once little Digimon was now bigger.  
"Bring the dear back, Mermon!" Amy said.  
"Daba, daba, daba, daba, daba, daba, daba, daba!" A bunch of little things ran out of the forest, and dove into the lake after Mermon.  
"What are those!?" Amy and Tracy questioned.  
"They're Gizamon!" Gatomon answered. "They're rookie level Digimon, and they don't look too friendly right now." Gatomon and MiniMonzaemon ran over, after three Gizamon got into the water, two were left on land. "Don't go into the lake!"  
"Who's gonna stop us!?" One of the Gizamon said.  
"We are!" MiniMonzaemon yelled. "MINI BEAR CLAW ATTACK!" MiniMonzaemon punched one Gizamon back, and it fell over.  
The other one on land looked at his friend, "Oh, I'm gonna knock the stuffing out of you! SPIRAL SAW!" The Gizamon balled up and started rolling towards MiniMonzaemon.  
"LIGHTNING PAW!" Gatomon knocked him out before he reached MiniMonzaemon. "That'll teach you!"  
"4-LEG KICK!" Two of the three Gizamon in the water attacked Gatomon and MiniMonzaemon from behind, and the two on land made it in the water. "Haha!"  
Mermon rose up, and soon after, the dear walked out of the water to shore towards her baby. The dear was limping, but they made it to the safety of the forest. Bubbles were rising to the surface from deep below, and a large crocodile emerged from the depths of the lake, "Rrraaah!"  
"There aren't supposed to be any Crocodiles in the lake!" Tracy looked at it. "It's huge!"  
"This isn't a real crocodile, it's a Digimon!' Mermon explained.  
"You let my dinner get away!" The Crocodile spoke up, "But come to think of it, that thing wasn't nearly as big as you are. And I've never tried Mermaid before."  
"In your dreams, pal!" Mermon yelled.  
"SPIRAL SAW!"  
"Aaaah!" Mermon was attacked from behind, and all the Gizamon hit her, and she fell under.  
"No! Mermon!" Amy ran to the edge of the lake.  
"No, Amy! Get back, you might get hurt!" Tracy warned. Kari grabbed Amy, and pulled her back.  
"RRRROOAAHHR! Trees fell all around the girls as a huge bear came out of the woods.  
"It's WaruMonzaemon!" Kari shouted.  
"It looks kind of like MiniMonzaemon...Where is MiniMonzaemon!?" Tracy scanned the area looking for her Digimon. She saw him and Gatomon getting up from where they had fallen earlier.  
"Oh, no! Tracy and the girls are in trouble!" MiniMonzaemon ran over in front of WaruMonzaemon and the human girls, followed by Gatomon. "You leave Tracy alone! MINI BEAR CLAW ATTACK!" MiniMonzaemon gave his opponent his best hit.  
"Ahh, a love tap, how sweet," WaruMonzaemon said towering above them all. "Let, me return the favor, BEAR CLAW!" WaruMonzaemon hit the little bear, and knock him into a tree.  
"MiniMonzaemon!" Tracy Screamed.  
"You can join him soon, sweetie! BEAR-"  
"ALLEY CAT STRIKE!" A blur hit WaruMonzaemon, canceling his attack. Next to the behemoth bear, stood a fairly large wildcat creature that stood on both legs, and it had a black leather jacket on, wearing brass knuckles, and spiky brown hair.  
"Is he a good Digimon?" Tracy whispered. Kari and Amy shrugged.  
"I thought I said, 'No one is to attack humans except me.or unless I say so!'" This new Digimon snarled at WaruMonzaemon who flinched in return.  
"I'm sorry Cougarmon, it won't happen again!" WaruMonzaemon graveled.  
"Go attack something else!" WaruMonzaemon saw Gatomon, and went for her.  
"HEARTBREAK ATTACK!"  
"Digivolve!"  
"Gatomon, digivolve to.Angewomon!" Angewomon flew out of the way of WaruMonzaemon's attack.  
"HYDRO COOLER!" All of the Gizamon were piled up on shore, and Mermon went for her next challenge, Crocomon.  
"Oooh, spicy!" Crocomon said idly, "Just how I like my meals, REPTILE RUSH!" He swam at high speed towards Mermon, "CROCO SNAP!" Crocomon opened his gaping jaws to reveal rows of sharp teeth, and nearly clamped them around Mermon's tail.  
"You'll have to do better than that, scaly!" Mermon taunted. "TAIL SWIPE!" She whipped her tail, and hit Crocomon, and he went under, so she dove after him.  
"Three little human girls, ready for the taking," Cougarmon cracked his knuckles. "Hehehe!"  
"I don't like this anymore!" Tracy screamed.  
"That's to bad, because I was beginning to like you," Cougarmon made advancements towards the girls.  
"I said, leave them alone, LITTLE KISS HEARTS!" Tiny hearts flew from MiniMonzaemon, and popped on Cougarmon's body  
"Ah, that stings!" Cougarmon was upset, "I'll finish you, now! JUNGLE MADNESS!" Bright beams flew.  
MiniMonzaemon was helpless, but Tracy quickly stood in front, preparing to take full force of the blast, "NO! TRACY!" A tear ran down MiniMonzaemon's face, "MiniMonzaemon, digivolve to.Monzaemon! Ahh!" Monzaemon covered Tracy, and was hit with the blast. "No one hurts Tracy while I'm around!"  
"Hm?" Tracy dug into her pocket, something was shaking violently, and she pulled out a digivice, "Well, I guess MiniMonzaemon isn't so little anymore," Tracy smiled at the large bear.  
"WaruMonzaemon, take care of him!" WaruMonzaemon stopped fighting with Angewomon, and went to mess with Monzaemon.  
"These woods aren't big enough for the both of us," WaruMonzaemon began, "So you gotta ask yourself one question: 'Do I fell lucky?'.Well, do ya?"  
"Luckier than ever! HEARTS ATTACK!" Monzaemon blasted him.  
"That's not how that was supposed to go!" WaruMonzaemon growled.  
Cougarmon turned his attention to the humans, "Now, back to you three chicks-"  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!" An arrow of light landed between Cougarmon and the girls, "Did you forget me already?" Angewomon floated next to Kari.  
Cougarmon looked her over twice, "Hey toots, hows about you come over here to a real mon."  
'Toots...TOOTS, oh is he gonna get it!' Angewomon thought. "Sure, thing."  
Angewomon sent Cougarmon a flying punch to the face, "Woo-hoo! Way to go, Angewomon!"  
"And when meet a real mon, I'll be sure to let you know what one looks like!"  
Cougarmon rubbed his face, then regained his composure, "You'll pay! JUNGLE MADNESS!"  
"HEAVEN'S CHARM!" The two attacks struggled, to see which was stronger, but Angewomon's charm won, and repelled Cougarmon's attack back at him. "Good riddance to bad rubbish!"  
"MEGA BONE STICK!" A flying bone hit Angewomon in the head, and she fell out unconscious, and de-digivolved back to Gatomon. The bone returned to its thrower. A yellow ape stood on a tree branch.  
"Just in time, Apemon," Cougarmon stood up, looking at Apemon.  
"This just keeps getting better and better!" Kari pouted, "Angewomon!"  
"Hahaha!" Apemon jumped off the branch in front of the girls, Cougarmon stood next to him. "I'm tired of Monkey-ing around, Hehehe!"  
"So, let's finish them, Apemon!"  
"HEART HUG!" Monzaemon wrapped WaruMonzaemon in a bear hug.  
"Aaah! HEARTBREAK ATTACK!" WaruMonzaemon blasted Monzaemon off of him.  
"SWAMP GAS!" Crocomon expelled purple gas from his mouth, which surrounded Mermon who was now coughing. "Haha, a little taste of the bayou for you, my sweet!"  
'Everyone is busy fighting, and Angewomon is knock out,' Amy thought to herself. Cougarmon and Apemon were steadily advancing further, 'I can't transform, can I? If I do, my identity will be revealed. I have two choices, either be killed, or try and save us. As a Sailor Soldier, I have a duty to protect people.' Amy took charge, "I cannot allow this to go on any longer. Mercury Star Power!" Amy illuminated herself in bright blue light, and transformed into Super Sailor Mercury.  
"What an entrance!" Kari and Tracy gasped.  
"What is this?" Cougarmon asked what everyone was thinking.  
"I am the pretty suited soldier of Mercury," Amy began, "and on behalf of the planet Mercury, I shall punish you. I am sailor Mercury!"  
"No, really?" Cougarmon mocked sarcastically.  
"Flashy lights and witty speeches won't save you," Apemon attacked, "MEGA BONE STICK!"  
"Shine Aqua illusion!" Sailor Mercury froze Apemon's bone stick to his hand.  
"What!" Apemon struggled to free his hand from the bitter frost.  
"Now, it's your turn," Amy continued, "You have caused too much suffering here. Your time has run out, Cougarmon."  
"You dare talk to me like that, YOU PUNY HUMAN!!" Cougarmon roared, "SAVAGE RAGE!" Cougarmon grew in size and muscularity. "Sit down!" Cougarmon backhanded Mercury, and she fell next to Angewomon and in the same state. Kari and Tracy were trembling tremendously. "Amy, NO!" Mermon leapt out of the water, and started heading towards Mercury.  
"CROCO SNAP!" Crocomon closed his jaws around Mermon's tail, and submerged her back beneath the water.  
"HEARTS ATTACK!" Monzaemon blew WaruMonzaemon into a pine tree, trough it, and right into another one. He didn't get up after that. "I said to leave these girls alone!" Monzaemon stomped his way over to Apemon and Cougarmon.  
"And just what are you going to do about it, fuzzy?" Apemon chuckled, and soon after that, he wasn't chuckling any more. Monzaemon gave him one good swipe with his paw, and he was out cold.  
"Oh, so the little toy has some spunk after all," Cougarmon grinned, "Okay, show me whatcha got!"  
"HEARTS ATTACK!"  
"JUNGLE MADNESS!" Monzaemon's attacked fizzled out, and Cougarmon won that bout.  
"Monzaemon!" Tracy screamed. She saw him stagger, then fall to the ground with a loud thud.  
"Hahahahahahahaaa!" Don't think you can defeat me with such petty attacks. And now, with no more interruptions, JUNGLE MAD-"  
"Mercury Aqua Mirage!"  
"WHAT!! No, NOOOOO!!" Cougarmon's body was encased within an icy tomb.  
Mercury revealed herself standing behind the frozen Cougarmon, with a fainted Gatomon in her arms. She smiled. "TAIL SWIPE!" PALOOSH!! Crocomon came flying out of the water, and hit the ground hard. "I think we're finished here."  
Kari and Tracy let out sighs of relief, "Gatomon!"  
"Huh, what?" Gatomon stirred to life in Amy's arms, "Kari!" Gatomon jumped out of Amy's arms into Kari's. Monzaemon de-digivolved back into MiniMonzaemon, and Mermon did the same.  
"But what do we do with them now?" Tracy questioned.  
"We have to send them back to the digital world where they came from," Kari began, "But to do that, we need something digital to act as a link, like a computer or something."  
"I have one at home, but by the time we come back, they my wake up and start causing trouble again." Tracy thought hard.  
"Well, we could use my handheld computer, I was transported to the Digital World the first time through here, so in principle, it should work again," Amy took out her little Mercury Computer, and handed it to Kari.  
"Well, let's hope this works," Kari took out her D-3, "Digi Port, Open!" The Gizamon, Crocomon, WaruMonzaemon, Apemon, and Cougarmon were sucked back into the Digital World.  
"YEAH! GIRL POWER!" All the human and Digimon shouted.  
"I'm not a girl," MiniMonzaemon said sadly. "I don't wanna be a girl, but I don't wanna be left out is all."  
"I love you!" Tracy picked up MiniMonzaemon, and gave him a big bear hug. Something huge came down from the sky, and landed no too far from them. "What's that!?" Tracy asked. "Did we forget one?"  
"No, that's Imperialdramon! He's come to take us home!" Kari shouted.  
"Hey Kari! Did you miss me!?" Davis yelled.  
"Hey Cody, Trunks, Rowen, T.K., Ken, and Duo!" Kari yelled back, and Davis fell over.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you Tracy," Amy picked up Mizukoramon, "But we have to be going now."  
"I understand, well, if you're ever in this part of the world again, stop by sometime!" Tracy waved at Kari, Amy, and their Digimon as Imperialdramon lifted off into the air, "Bye!" Everyone shared a heartfelt parting and then Imperialdramon was gone from sight. 


End file.
